TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS:MY WAY!
by BestFanfictions
Summary: Watch(Or read) as 13 of your favorite total drama characters compete in the most drama filled competition of their lives, to win the only thing that matters, 1 million dollars! Basically this is Total drama all stars but with Owen, New eliminations, A Good antagonist, teams that make sense, and this time, NO SPOILERS! Constructive criticism wanted!
1. Total Drama All Stars: Meet The Teams!

**Chef's POV**

Ok, I'm no chicken or anything, but man! Prison sure is one dark place, 3 or 4 of the cell mates have already threatened to kill me! I Shrugged it off, I'm only here to get Chris, the guys from Fresh TV want to do another Total Drama season, and of course, they want Chris to host. I can't blame them though, the guy sure knows how to push peoples buttons..

**10 minutes later…**

"Chef! Glad to see you here man! After a year of this crappy cell in this messed up prison, it's good to see another sane guy here." Chris exclaims with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure…" I say while rolling my eyes, "Anyway, the reason I'm here is to tell you the producers from Fresh TV want you to host another season of Total Drama with 13 of your favourite contestants."

" WHAT! ANOTHER SEASON! WITH MY FAVOURITE CONTESTANTS! I AM IN!" Chris yells, man, it almost sounded as if he won the lottery while getting his picture framed in the Hall of Fame!

"Do I get to choose where it takes place?" he asks.

"Sure, I guess they wouldn't mind." I reply.

"YEAH!" he jumps cheerfully and fist pumps, "Camp Wawanakwa, here we come!"

"Woah, your still going to be on parole though, ok?" the cop says, enjoying the moment half as much as chris.

"Sure, whatever, NOW LET'S GO!

** Chris standing on the dock in Camp Wawanakwa, the toxic waste cleared up from last season.**

"Ah, the sweet smell of Camp Wawanakwa, it's like I never left!" Chris says while smelling the air. "Something's missing though, oh, I know, 13 loser teens who are about to get tortured!" he says with a evil grin.

**Clip zooms in on a helicopter with the 13 contestants.**

"First off, let's welcome the guys from TDROI! First to probably plummet to their death, welcome everyone's most despised farm boy, SCOTT!"

"You can't make me jump, I won't jump you'll never ma- AHHHHHHHH" Scott yells after getting thrown off the helicopter by Chef, landing in the water.

"Next up, the not so bright yet somehow finalist, Lightning!"

"Sha-Lightning's gonna win this season! GO ME!" Lightning yells as he does an triple back flip in to the water.

"Everyone's favourite bubble boy, Cameron!"

"Weight divided by wind pressure times the amount of water- AHHHHHH" Cameron yells after Chef kicks him into the water.

"Goodie two shoes Zoey!"

"I'm coming Cameron!" Zoey says as she dives into the water, catching Cameron before hitting the ground."

"Thanks Zoey!" Cameron says, fixing his glasses.

"No problem Cam!

"Mike, or Chester, or Vito, or Manitoba, or maybe Svetlana?"

"It's just Mike this time!" Mike promises, jumping off the helicopter, landing in the water beside Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!"

"Hmph, don't even think about talking to me, you jerk!" Zoey says while getting as far away from mike as possible

"What?" Mike says, honestly confused.

"OOH! The drama is already starting! Ok and the last and probably least from TDROTI, Jo!"

"Put a sock in it Chris!" She says while diving of the helicopter and landing in the water.

"Ugh, FINNALY! Now, time to talk about the actual good contestants! The TDWT Guys! First off, the beautiful Lindsay!"

"Wait, why do I hear Chuck talking, and where's Tyler?" Lindsay says. After Chef throws her off the helicopter, she yells "WEEEEE"!

"Next off, my personal favourite contestant, time to bring out the delinquent with a sweet heart, Duncan!"

"Pfft, bring it on Chris, as long as my sunshine Gwen is here, I'm FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE EEEEEE!" Duncan yells while getting a less then enjoyable kick off the helicopter.

"Next up, "Sunshine" or more known as the lovable Goth Girl, GWEN!"

"Aww, Duncan said he'd be fine with me, that's so sweet!" She says while diving into the water.

"Let's not forget about queen bee Heather!"

"I Hate you CHRIS!" She says while getting thrown off the plane.

"Yeah, like I don't hear that enough, anyways, time to bring Owen!"

"Awesome! I'm on another season! WOOH HOO!, Uhh guys, I'M STUCK!"

"You wish," Chef pulls out a chocolate bar and slides it under Owen's legs, which makes Owen jump out to get the chocolate.

"The A type C-I-T Courtney!"

"You can't do this, I won't jump, I'll call my lawy- AHHHHHHHHHH" she says while getting thrown off the helicopter.

"Sure Courtney, like we all haven't heard that one before, and last but certainly not least, the noobie who beat all the veterans in TDW, the Devious Latin, Alejandro!"

"It's an honor to be back, and an even greater honor to get the chance to crush you all again!" he says the last part under his breath, he jumps of the plane and dives better than even Lightning did. Which leaves him star gazed…

** All the contestants walk to the docks after getting out of the water.**

"Welcome back guys! I Hope your trip here wasn't too bad!" he says with a quite cackle.

"Hmph, it wasn't half as bad as Miss C-I-T''S ranting on how she's going to sue everyone here." Gwen laughs at this joke and they high five.

"Whatever Duncan, but just you all wait, when I'm off this stupid hell hole of a show, your all getting sued!" Courtney yells, but sadly, everyone just rolls their eyes.

"Yeah, OK Courtney, anyway, this season is basically the same as TDI And TDROTI, the confessionals are the same and so are the cabins, the only difference is the teams are going to be split up from your former actions on the seasons you were in! So basically, it's HERO'S VS VILLAINS!"

**CONFESSINALS:**

**Heather: I'll obviously be on the villains team, and I'll be running it by lunch.**

**Alejandro: Unlike any of my peers, I learn from my mistakes, and having a mutual attraction to Heather nearly cost me my win! **

**Gwen: Hero's vs. Villains? I Guess Duncan and I won't be on the same team, unless Chris thinks Duncan's a hero, HAHAHAHAH!**

**Mike: Seriously, what did I do to Zoey?**

**Zoey: HAHA! Mike isn't getting in my way of winning this time, I went all psycho last time when he left, and I lost, so if I act as if I hate him, I can use him, since I know he's vulnerable with ought his "little baby Zoey".**

**Back at the docks:**

"Ok, here are the teams, Duncan, Heather, Scott, Lightning, Alejandro, Jo and Courtney, you're the Mischievous Devils! Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Owen, Lindsay, and Cameron, you're the Heroic Angels!" "Hey Duncan? Why the down face? Sad you and Gwen are not on the same team?" Owen bluntly yells.

"I Guess, hey Owen, can I trust you to keep her safe, you know, in case I can't?"

"Sure man, anything for you!"

**Confessionals:**

**Duncan: Owen better not be lying!**

**Gwen: Yeah, I overheard…Does Duncan actually care about me that much? Wow, I think I might love that delinquent…**

**End of confessionals.**

"OK everyone, go to your cabins, red for villains, gold for hero's, and get your swim trunks and get to the top of that mountain, because your next challenge starts in 3 hours!"

While walking, Gwen grabs Duncans hand…

"Duncan, I need to tell you something…."

"What is it sunshine?" he asks with a worried look on his face, probably thinks Owen lied…

"I Love You."


	2. The Totally Dramatic Dive of Fate!

** Hello Again Everybody! Thanks for taking time to read my fan fiction! Okay, so last time, on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS: MY WAY!, Chris got to leave the slammer, We got to see the 13 teens competing, the teams were divided, and we got to see Gwen confess something to a certain bad boy, read to find out what happens and enjoy!**

_ "__You WHAT!" Duncan says very shocked._

"_Duncan, I love you, ever since TDA I felt as if we had a special connection, but I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way, you know, with Courtney in your life, but now, I fell something else, I feel like I love you, my best friend." Gwen says with 100% honesty in her voice._

_ "Gwen, I'm glad you feel the same way." he says, while leaning in for a kiss, which I accept._

_ "Ugh, you two should really get a room." Jo says._

"_For once, I agree with man-lady over here." Scott says._

_ "I never gave you the right to agree with me!" Jo says, and with anger in her voice, I may add._

_ Duncan and Gwen just roll their eyes, share a quick kiss and go to there designated cabins._

** 3 hours later, the campers arrive to the top of the mountain.**

"_Glad you all could make it!" Chris says_

_ "Like we even had a choice!" Mike says, glancing at Zoey, who just glares at him."_

_** Confessional:**_

_**Mike: "Sigh" "I Really Don't Know What I Did!"**_

_**Zoey: If this keeps up, he will be an assured alliance member with Cam, and we Can vote him off when not useful! HAHAHA"**_

**Back at the mountain**

_ "Ok, as I was saying, today's challenge is a nod to TDI Episode 1! You must jump of this 1000 foot mountain and land in the safe zone circle right below."_

_ "Pfft, Sha - Lightning can do this, no problem!" Lightning says, getting ready to dive._

_ "Wow Wow, hold your horses lightning, I'm not finished explaining, after diving, you must swim to the bottom of the lake and grab a key, then you must swim back to land, jump in a baby carriage, red for devils, gold for angels, and have one of your team mates push you to the Spa Hotel! Then you must use your key to open your door, if it's not the right key, you have to come back and try again .Which ever team finds the right key first wins the challenge!" Chris says, laughing at the teens irritated expressions._

_** "**__That doesn't sound to bad." Scott says with a bored tone._

"_Oh, I'm glad you mentioned that, if you don't land in the safety circle below, you'll have to answer to our friends, The Sharks!"_

_ "SHARKS! Please don't tell me…" Scott says getting cut off by Chris._

"_Yes, your friend Fang Is here!" _

** Confessional:**

**Scott: Ever since season 4 when I was eliminated, I keep having nightmares of being mauled by the murderous excuse of a shark, man If I survive this, I'll never bother pa when he asks me to clean the cow manure!**

** End Of Confessional**

"_Ok guys, choose who going to push the cart and start diving!" Chris says_

** Devils while choosing who pushes the cart:**

"_Ok guys, it's pretty obvious that Lightning should push the cart." Heather says._

** "**_I second that." Alejandro agrees._

"_Yeah! Sha-Lightning Going to push the cart To victory! Sha-Wooh!_

**Angels while choosing who pushes the cart:**

** "**_Maybe I could push the cart!" Owen says._

** "**_No offense Ontario, but you look like a cheeseburger!" Lindsay says, getting Owen's name bluntly incorrect._

** "**_I Say Vito should push the cart, all we have to do is take off his shirt." Cameron states._

** "**_Yeah, great idea Cam!" Mike say while taking off his shirt, Zoey just stares at him._

**Confessional:**

**Zoey: Ohh, his abbs, UGH! SNAP OUT OF IT ZOEY! STICK TO THE PLAN!**

** End of Confessional**

"_I'll go first!" Duncan yells, diving straight into the safety zone._

_ Gwen, without hearing this, jumps first for her team, closing her eyes while diving, because, no matter how much she hated to admit it, she was scared. While she grabs a key, she felt someone's hand_** , **_intertwined with hers, so she opens her eyes to see her love, Duncan._

_ They swim to the top, Gwen, blushing ferociously asks, "Can you let go of my hand, not because I don't enjoy, because I want the key." Duncan slyly replies, "Then your gonna have to swim your beautiful self down and get another one." he says while kissing her cheek. He swims over to land and gets in the carriage. "See, that's why I love him, he doesn't drop the challenge for me." Gwen ponders in her mind, getting another key, swimming to land and jumping in the baby carriage._

** Clip showing Lightning pushing Duncan in the carriage**

"_Here we are! Sha-Lightning got here super fast!" Lightning says, congratulating himself._

_ "Yeah, and now your going to have to Sha- push us back, 'cause this is the wrong key!" Duncan says, insulting Lightning's voice._

**Clip showing Vito(Mike) Push Gwen in the carriage**

"_So, you sure are hot, how 'bout me and you get some alone time together?" Vito trying to flirt with Gwen._

_ "I'm flattered," Gwen says, rolling her eyes, "but I'm in an relationship with someone I really like."_

_ "Oh, well d'ats to bad."_

"_Wrong Key! We have to go Back!"_

** Back at the Mountain**

"_I WON'T JUMP, THAT MURDEROUS SHARK IS GOIN TO K-K-KILL ME!" Scott Yells._

_ "Amigo, have no fear, I 'm sure someone as strong and smart as yourself could handle a unintelligent creature such as that shark." Alejandro persuasively states._

_ "Hey, your right! I AM SCOTT! AND I WILL CONQUER THE SHARK!" Scott yells, diving into the water._

** Confessional:**

**Alejandro: Who would have thought it would be so easy to persuade these people?**

**Heather: UGH! I Can't believe that people are actually falling for his charm again! Just because he's beautiful doesn't mean he's truthful! Wait, I meant to say persuasive! Yeah, I totally meant to say that!**

** End of confessional**

"_Ok guys, I'm going next!" Owen Yells. While he jumps he trips on his foot, which causes him to hit the mountain and land out of the safety zone, but he still manages to get the key. Both him and Scott jump in the carriage, Well, in Scott's case, limp, yeah, Fang got a bit of extra revenge, if you know what I mean._

_ "AHHHRGHHH! Owen's too Fat to push, we need some one else!"_

_ "I'll Go! It looks like fun anyways!" Lindsay says. She manages to land in the water and takes the key from Owen._

**At the Spa Hotel:**

"_NOOO ! This key doesn't work!" Scott yells._

_ Lindsay overhears this, and as dumb as she is, says…_

"_Oh, here, you can have my key!" she says handing the key to Scott._

_ "HAH! Thanks!" Scott thanks Lindsay and tries to use the key and…._

"_IT WORKS! YES! WE WIN!" Scott Exclaims, high fiving Lightning._

_ "And the Devils Win it! Angels, I'll see you at the first ever elimination for this season!" Chris yells through a Loud Speaker._

_** The devils cheer while the angels moan**_

_**Commercial break…**_

_**Clip shows the two teams at the bonfire.**_

_** "**__Welcome guys, the eliminations are simple! You just take a marker and x out the face of the person you want gone! And, as an added bonus, The winners get to watch a loser go home!" Chris says, and again the devils cheer, except for Duncan._

"_Good luck Gwen!" Duncan says, this makes gwen blush._

_ "If it was my choice, you be gone already, you boyfriend stealer!" Courtney yells at her. _

"_Whatever Courtney." Gwen says, finally not caring of what Courtney says about her._

_** Voting's Complete!**_

_Ok, the people safe for today are_

_Gwen_

_Zoey_

_Owen_

_And Cameron!_

_Mike, if you weren't so weak, you could've just pushed Owen all the way to the hotel, and have won! Lindsay, If you weren't so Dumb, you would have used the key, not give it to the other team!"_

_ "But they needed it!'' Lindsay protested_

"_Whatever Lindsay, and the final marshmallow today goes to…... MIKE!_

_ "YES!" Mike says!_

"_Sorry Lindsay, but your time here is up."_

_ "Ok Chuck, I just have one question, where is the boat?"_

"_Oh, there is no boat, this time, the elimination device is much more, comical! You get flushed in the flush of shame!"_

** Clip showing Lindsay in the toilet**

"_Any last words Lindsay?"_

_ "Yeah I D-AHHHH" She gets flushed before getting to say anything._

_ "HAH! I love it when they think the get any last words! Any ways, Now with the weak link gone, Can the Hero's have a miraculous comeback, or will the devils continue to bring misfortune to them? Join us next time on Total Drama All Stars!_

** So there you go! The end of episode one! Goodbye Lindsay! The next chapter should be up tomorrow so stay tuned! Don't forget to review to show your opinion and remember to favourite and follow in you can! So without further annoyance R R!**


	3. Statue Diggers

** Hello again everybody! I Know this is early for an update, I mean, 2 in one day! I Really love you guys, don't I? Well anyway, I'm going to stop talking and leave that to Chris and the Loser Teens!**

** "**Last time on Total Drama ALL STARS! The teams got their first challenge, Gwen and Duncan confessed their true feelings about each other, and a certain dumb blonde with "Tyleritus (yeah, I'm using that joke!") vas voted off the show and was the first victim of the new elimination device, the Flush of Shame! And if you thought that was dramatic enough, then you won't even know what's coming next on Total Drama ALL STARS!"

** Theme song plays;Theme song ends, clip showing the devils enjoying the life in the Spa Hotel.  
**"Ahh, this is the life, getting to eat real food, sleeping on GOOD beds, and to top it all off, there is a 24/7 SPA! Do you know how much I needed that!?" Heather says, stretching her back.

"Says the one who didn't even dive!" Scott said, rubbing his wounds.

"Shut it Farm Boy! I'm team captain, and you have to listen to me!"

"Ah I second your statement, you are the smartest and beautiful one here." Alejandro charmingly states, kissing heathers hand.

"Uhh, I Umm, See! Alejandro Seems to see real leadership!" Heather says, while lightly blushing.

** Confessional:**

** Alejandro: "HAH! Real leadership? Smarter? Beautiful? I Am the only one with those qualities!"**

**Heather: "I AM SO NOT FALLING FOR HIM! All I have to do is not look at his beautifully toned body, or listen to his amazing compliments…. AHHH! STOP IT HEATHER!**

** End of Confessional.**

** "**If you two lovebirds are done yapping, I have a strategy! If we purposely lose the next challenge, we can eliminate Lightning, if he makes it to the merge, he'll be too strong to beat!" Courtney states.

"Yeah, Of course Court, I bet you'll just try and vote me off." Duncan says with a roll of his eyes.

"What? I, Um, No Duncan! I would N-Never think of wanting you and that boyfriend stealing gothic bi-"Courtney gets cut off by Alejandro.

"Courtney, please, don't waste your time talking to him, you should waste your time talking to someone else, like me." Alejandro says, flashing a fake but believable flirtatious smile.

"Oh, Alejandro, I would love to waste my time talking to you…"

**Confessional:**

**Duncan: She's not dumb enough to fall into his trap again, she's dumb, but come on! Can she actually be tricked again?**

**Courtney: "I know he tricked me in TDWT but….. You can't fake that smile, Can you?"**

**Alejandro: "The Burromuerto's have a way with persuasion, but, you all already knew that, didn't you?"**

**End of Confessional:**

** Clip showing the loser cabin of the guys.**

"Hey Cam, can I ask you a question?'' Mike asks.

"Sure Mike, what do you need?"

"Umm, do you know why Zoey's blanking me?"

"Wow, Mike, I didn't know that! Well, maybe…." Cameron stars to ponder in his thoughts.

"Maybe what? Do you know something Cam? Tell me, if it can help, I promise I can make it up to you!"

"Ugh, Fine, but don't tell Zoey I told you! While on the helicopter, me and Zoey were talking about strategies on how to make it to the merge, and Zoey came up with the idea if she started to act as if she hated you, you would become vulnerable, making you two things, an easy alliance member, or a quick person to eliminate." Cameron finishes his sentence, bracing himself for Mike's reaction.

"Oh, wow, I thought Zoey cared about me, well, I guess I was wrong. Hey Cam! I just thought of great way for me to get even with her!"

"Um, Okay Mike, what is it?"

"Here it is, ok so the plan is…." Mike whispers the plan in Cam's ear.

"WHAT! Mike, that sure is mean for you! Are you sure you want to do this?''

"Yeah, I'm sure, that'll make her think twice before messing with Me!"

**Confessional:**

**Mike: Yeah, it's mean, but its only revenge! I wouldn't do this if she hadn't hurt me first, so think of this as a way of me breaking up with her! If we were ever dating in the first place…**

**End of Confessional.**

** Clip showing the loud speaker in the middle of the camp.**

"Hey campers! Come down to the cafeteria in five!"

"Ok Cam, are you ready?" Mike asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be, wish me luck." Cam says with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Zoey! How was the cabin?" Cameron asks Zoey.

Oh, it was fine, minus the terrible beds, and the un breathable air, it was fine, and I love talking to Gwen! She is so Funny!" Zoey says with a smile.

"You know what else is funny?", Cameron says while yelling as loud as he can in the cafeteria, "That every time Zoey hears the word "TELESCOPE" she finds the nearest item to her and licks it! ( Don't start thinking of dirty possibilities) Sorry Zoey, Mike made me!" Cameron says, comforting her, while she licks her hand.

"It's okay Cam, I know you didn't have a choice.

Everyone except Gwen, Cameron, and Duncan are Laughing.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU MIKE! You don't tell other people's secrets!" Gwen yells at him slapping his face!

"Dude, not cool, this isn't some sort of nerd like Harold who you can bully, she is a human being who deserves to be treated fairly." Duncan says, clenching his fist.

"So guys read- what's going on here?" Chris asks.

They explain the problem and Chris makes a decision…

"WOW! That's some deep stuff man, and sure to get some ratings! Anyways, Mike that sure was a really villainous thing to do, so you are being team swapped with DUNCAN!"

"Why am I getting team swapped?" Duncan asks.

"Well since you were the only devil to stand up for Zoey, and I need to have someone to swap teams with Mike, you seem like the best choice!" Chris States.

"Wait, that means I'm on the same team as Gwen? YAY! I mean, pfft, that's cool." Duncan says, slightly blushing.

"AWW COME ON! Now I can't vote Duncan off!" Courtney yells.

**Confessional:**

**Courtney: Whatever, I Can still sue him!**

**End of Confessional.**

"Ok, so now that you two have settled in on your new teams, here's today's challenge! Your teams have two sides which have been split up by a white line, you have to dig to find pieces of a statue, oh, and watch out for booby traps. MWHAHAHA!" Chris maniacally laughs. "Also, since the devils won last week's challenge, they get to use shovels! The devils cheer. "Oh, I forgot, you have to build the statue too!"

"Aww, does that mean we have to use our hands?" Owen asks

"Yeah, it does, thanks for pointing out the obvious big guy!" Duncan says, obviously not the only one irritated that they have to use their hands.

"Ok , so what are you waiting for, BEGIN!"

**The devils side**

"OK Guys, as team captain, I say we start from the corners and continue to the middle, and we each have our own spot to dig." Heather states.

"No one tells Sha- Lighting where to dig!" He starts to dig in the middle, only to hit a land mine, well a laundry mine.

"See? This is what happens when idiots don't listen to me!" Heather yells, the rest nod, except Courtney, but agrees to listen to her.

**The Angels Side**

"How about we cut our side in to parts, and each dig their!" Cameron points out

"Sounds Like a great idea Cam!"

"Wow, looks like Red Riding Hood over here got over her problem pretty quickly!" Duncan jokes, but gets punched by Gwen in the arm, not like a "YOU BULLY" but more like a "Not Now" sort of thing.

"This is serious Duncan! But he is right, you do seem pretty happy now." Gwen says.

"Well ya know, if Mike could actually do that, then it looks like it just wasn't meant to be, right?" They all nod and start digging in their spots.

Commercial Break!

Back at the show

"GOT ONE!" Duncan yells as he places his piece at the designated area his team decided on.

"Great Job Dunc!" Gwen congratulates him and luckily…

"YES! I Got another one!" Gwen puts the piece in the right area.

"Great Job Gwenny!" Duncan smiles at her and they hug.

**THE DEVILS SIDE**

"This was a terrible idea Heather! I knew you would make a terrible leader!" Courtney yells.

"But, we were bound to find one by now an-" Heather gets cut off by Chris.

"AND THE ANGELS WIN!" The devils look over to see the Angels standing beside a complete statue.

"Devils, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"  
**Confessional:**

**Courtney:HEATHER IS SO GONE!**

**Heather: But HOW! There was literally no other place the statues pieces could be!"**

**Alejandro: Hah! Now, sabotaging my team was too easy!**

**CLIP SHOWING ALEJANDRO THROWING ALL OF HIS TEAMS PIECES IN THE WATER. **

**I'm just surprised Chris would put all the pieces in one spot…**

**End of Confessional**

**Commercial Break**

"So devils, welcome to the elimination ceremony! It was a very disappointing performance from you today, I mean, really, you didn't even find one single piece! You guys really shouldn't have listened to Heather, huh!"

"AND THAT'S WHY SHE IS GONE!" Courtney yells.

"I Don't know what could've went wrong…" Heather says.

"Whatever, just eliminate someone!"

Elimination Complete!

"Okay, the people safe today are

Courtney,

Scott,

Lightning,

Jo,

Mike,

"Alejandro, you actually didn't do anything wrong this episode, and heather, well you just sucked! Well tonight, the camper going home is…...HEATHER!"

"I Kind of Expected That…"

CLIP SHOWING HEATHER IN THE TOILET

"Any last words Heather?"

"Yeah And th- AHHHHHHH" she gets flushed before finishing her sentence.

"Man it gets me every time! Anyways, with heather gone, is their anyway Alejandro can't Trick? Find out next time on Total Drama ALL STARS!

**WOOOH! Man, that took long! Well, there you have it, 2 chapters in one day! Sorry Heather fans, but to be honest, it was either her or Alejandro leaving this episode, and that Latin is too smart to be eliminated yet! Well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	4. Can you Find Your Way Out?

**Hello again everybody! HAPPY REMEMBRENCE DAY!(well, not really happy…) Today's totally dramatic episode is going to be the longest one yet, I've been getting PM's that it's been rushed or you completely hate me for changing Zoey's or eliminating Heather so soon, and… I'll tell you my opinion after, so now… ENJOY TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS:MY WAY!**

_ "_Last time, on Total Drama All Stars, we got to see some drama between Zoey and Mike, a team swap I bet NONE of you saw coming, and the elimination of one of the greatest villains this series has ever known! But we can't stop it so we got to stop, right here, right now, on Total Drama, ALL STARS!"

** Clip showing the Angels in the Spa Hotel:**

"Oh, THIS IS AWESOME! All the food you can eat, I think I'm in HEAVEN!" Owen says, stuffing his face with as many pancakes as he can.

"Yeah big guy, I could get used to this, especially with Gwen here, I really don't think I hate anyone on this team, YET….." Duncan says, glaring at Cameron.

"Aww, Duncan, stop it…" Gwen says, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, please, stop it…." Cameron says, now worrying about his safety.

**Confessional:**

Cameron: Oh, No! I Thought I was safe on this team without Scott, but, I don't know anymore…"

END OF CONFESSIONAL

"Hey Guys! Welcome to the team Duncan! Hope you like it here!" Zoey says, as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Yeah, it great," Duncan says this while Glancing at Gwen, which makes her blush, "but seriously, are you OK about what happened between you and Mike, I can always give him a piece of my mind if you want…" Duncan says this while clenching his fist.

"Ha, no Duncan, it's fine, but I think I can handle that guy myself, but if I ever do need anything, promise to help me?" Zoey says, putting all of her fingers down except her pinkie.

"Hmm, fine, but if it involves anything that could affect me or Gwen, no can do!" He says while twisting his finger with hers.

"And DON'T think this an alliance!" Duncan whisper yells.

Confessional:

Duncan: Zoey seems like a nice girl and all, but don't think I haven't watched season 4 before coming here, I've seen psycho Zoey, and boy, I am hoping she doesn't come this season, or else we've just found the new Izzy!"

Zoey: Hmm, so it looks like everyone is believing my "I'm Fine" attitude, I could use this to my advantage, but it seems Duncan won't be tricked so easily, he must know something about this…

End of Confessional

The devils cabin, boys side:

"Hey, Alejandro, how are you about Heather's elimination, are you sad?" Scott asks, trying to break the silence.

"Not at all Scott, I'm glad that little "basura manipuladora" has been eliminated when she has, but alas, she could have been a great addition to my alliance with Courtney and Lightning…" Alejandro says.

"WHAT! You convinced dumbbell over there," pointing to Lightning, "to join an alliance with you! I always though he said he was a Sha- Lone Wolf…" Scott says.

"Yes, it did take some convincing, but even people not on your intelligence can understand the use of being in my alliance."

"Hey Alejandro? Do you mind if I join your alliance?"

"Yeah Alejandro, can I join too?" Mike says, joining the conversation.

"Sure Amigo's! The more the merrier!"

Confessional:

Scott: Wow! I Guess if Alejandro could get Lightning on his side, he could be a real good team member!

Mike: Wow! Alejandro sure must be smart to get them join his alliance, and he seems like a really nice guy!

Alejandro: Ha! Do you really think I would waste my time with that "stupido" Lightning? All I needed was to lure Scott and Mike into an alliance and BAM! 2 Competitors ELIMINATED.

End of Confessional.

The Devils Girls Cabin:

"UGH! Why did Duncan have to get team swapped!" Courtney whines.

" Get over it C-I-T! Just because your little "crush" got eliminated doesn't mean you have to act like a little 2 year old!" Jo says, insulting Courtney.

"Wha- CRUSH! I HATE HIM! Plus, a certain Latin has been on my eyes lately…. And I only wanted Duncan here to vote him off!" Courtney assures.

"Sure Courtney, like that Gorgeous Latin would ever see you as anything!" Jo yelled.

Confessional:

Jo: Did I Just say that? NO! Of course not, I can't be falling for him, doesn't everyone think he's beautiful?

Courtney: Did she just call my Latin Beautiful? NO WAY IS THAT HAPPENING!

End of Confessional

Clip showing the microphone in the middle of the camp

"Good morning campers! Please come down to the docks in 5!"

Campers make it to the docks

"Hey campers! Your gonna love this week's challenge!" Chris says.

"Oh sure Chris, like any of us love anything you do!" Mike says, which gets him a laugh from Zoey, which quickly turns into a "Harrumph!"

"Whatever, any ways, today challenge is an original! Climb onto the boat and I'll explain more when we get there!" Chris says, motioning to the boat.

Clip showing Courtney and Alejandro on the boat.

"Oh Alejandro, stop it, your hilarious!" Courtney said, obviously laughing at a joke he told her.

"Thank you, Courtney, I have a proposition for you, would you like to join me in my alliance with Mike, Scott and Lightning? We could use your Quick thinking mind and strategies, especially from someone who's as beautiful as you." Alejandro says, Making sure he says that loud enough for Jo to hear, but not Lightning.

"Oh, of course I would join your alliance Alejandro!" Courtney says, obviously love struck.

"Hey hot stuff, mind if I join your alliance too?" Jo says, immediately covering her mouth.

"Of course I would let you, Jo, your strength and persuasion from your beautiful eyes could be used in a way of great strategic pleasure." Alejandro persuasively whispers in her ear.

Confessional:  
Jo: Oh, he thinks my eyes are beautiful…

Alejandro: (shivers) Ugh that ugly beast wouldn't be allowed any where near my socks if I wasn't on this show, but alas, having alliance members is a crucial way of success.

Clip showing them at a forest.

"Ok guys, here's today's challenge, today you will have to find your way through this forest maze! But watch out, I think there are still some mutated creatures who aren't very happy about what happened last season, and also if another person from the other team finds you, they can capture you! So, to wins today's challenge, you either have to capture every one on the other team, or find your way through the forest! Oh, and since the Angels won last weeks challenge, they get a one minute head start! Now Begin!" Chris yells.

The Angels start to run through the forest.

"Ok, we should split up into two teams, Me, Gwen, and Cameron and Zoey and Owen." Duncan Says.

"Yeah, I think that's fair." Gwen says and every one nods.

"Ok, we'll go this way and you guys can go that way. Zoey says, pointing to the left.

Everyone agrees and they go.

Clip showing Chris and the Devils.

"Alright, you guys can start now!"

The Devils start to run through the forest, Courtney says,

"OK, since Lightning is to fast for any of us to keep up with, he can go alone, and the rest of us can stay as a group, so in case someone finds us, we'll have the number advantage." Everyone Agrees to this and start to run.

Clip showing Zoey and Owen.

"Come on Owen! Keep up!" Zoey says, begging Owen to keep up with her.

"I Can't, just go on with out me!" Owen says, dying of breath.

"Okay then, try not to get captured!"

"You too (huff puff)"

Clip showing Gwen Duncan and Cameron.

"Hey Cameron, happen to know any facts on this forest?" Duncan asks.

"Um, actually, yeah I do… This is Forest Brankford, and supposedly… 12 teens have been killed on this site…. And the only way to escape is to follow your heart…" Cameron says.

"Wow, that's dark and sappy! Well, anyways, all my heart is telling me to do is not let Gwen get captured." Duncan says, wrapping his arm around Gwen.

"Same here Duncan!" Gwen says, kissing Duncan's cheek.

Duncan, feeling like someone's got lost, looks back to see Cameron missing.

"Uh, Sweetheart, looks like The little nerd's got captured.'' Duncan says.

"Oh No! Well, whatever, let's just find our way out of here." Gwen says, getting closer to Duncan.

The devils side

"Hey Guys! Got someone!" Scott says, holding Cameron by his hood.

"And I just found another! Who is that… It's Zoey!" Alejandro says, looking at Mike.

"Hmm, to prove your loyalty to our alliance, I want you to capture Zoey." Alejandro says.'"  
"Uhh. Okay…" Mike says, running over to find Zoey.

Confessional:

Alejandro: I Know Mike won't Capture Zoey, and when he doesn't, I'll have a group of people behind me just waiting to vote him off!

End of Confessional.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Duncan says, tripping Lightning and dragging him while walking with Gwen.

"Nice one Duncan!" She says, giving him a high five.

"NO WAY! I Can't believe someone got Sha-Lightning!" Lightning whines.

Mike catches up to Zoey and…

"ZOEY! WAIT UP!"

"Ugh, what do you want Mike?" She somehow knows he wouldn't capture her.

"I Want to talk to you about last week, I only did what I did because you were only blanking me to try and use me!"

"WHAT! No, Mike, I'm not talking to you and am pretend to hate you because of what happened back at Paris!" FLASHBACK!  
"Oh, Mike, thank you again for taking us here!"

"It was my pleasure! Hello waitress I…." He just starts staring at her…

"Can I have your number? Or maybe we can talk later?" Mike asks, bluntly not caring about Zoey's feelings.

He then gets slapped by both Zoey and the waitress and Zoey storms off.

Back in the present

"Oh, that's why, Zoey look I'm sor-" He gets cut of by being kicked in the balls.

"Shut your trap! ITS OVER BETWEEN US!" Zoey says storming off.

"Owwww, Zoey wait!" Mike yells, but it was to late.

"Owen! What are you doing here?" Gwen asks, as the meet Up with Owen, who must have gotten his breath back.

"What does it look like? Trying "huff" to "weez" win!" Owen says while passing out.

"Should we carry him?" Duncan asks Gwen.

"Nah, it's too much extra weight.''

"Wait, what's that, is that Chris? Gwen, Come on, WERE ALMOST THERE!" Duncan tells Gwen.

They drop Lightening and start to run towards Chris.

"AND THE ANGELS WIN… Again! Alright, anyone who hasn't made it out of the maze, please look up and try to find a helicopter, they'll pick you up, and Devils, I'll meet you at the elimination Ceremony!"

Clip showing the teams at the bonfire

"So Cameron, too bad you got captured, and have you seen Owen?" Duncan asks Cameron.

"Yeah, too bad, and no, he's probably still passed out." Cameron answers.

Confessional:

Duncan: That's odd, I never said he was passed out."

End of confessional

"So Devils, I'm disappointed, I thought this would be a shoe in for you guys! Well, anyways, eliminate someone already!"

Elimination Complete!

Alright, the people safe are

Scott,

Alejandro,

Jo,

Courtney,

"Lightning, your lone wolf idea failed pretty bad, didn't it? And mike, That moment between you a Zoey was hilarious!,"

"SHUT UP CHRIS!" Mike Yells.

"Yeesh, well anyway, the person go home today is…... Lightning!"

"WHAT!" The whole team except Alejandro yells.

Clip showing Lightning in the toilet.

"Any last words Lightning?"

"Nope."

"Ok then, see yah!" Chris says, flushing Lightning.

Confessional:

Alejandro: I Couldn't keep Lightning here, he is not part of my alliance, so I just rigged the votes, Chris really should keep that thing guarded.

End of confessional

"Oh we do Alejandro! Anyways, how was that? Pretty Dramatic? Well who will go next time on Total Drama ALL STARS!"

**Hope you guys liked it! The challenge today was based of "Wizard Curse" by Xinice, she's an awesome writer! Check out her fanfics! Now, back to what I said at the beginning of my fan fiction, this is mine! If I want heather gone, it's because I can't think of anything for her to be of use anymore. And about zoey, I Find her character cool and hilarious! This isn't a complete replica of Total Drama ALL STARS, THIS IS MY VERSION! So, if all your going to do is PM Me saying you hate what I did with this story, don't read it! Oh, and this was extra long because I'm not updating tomorrow, sorry!**


	5. Music from your Hearts!

**Hello again everybody! I Know I said I wouldn't update today, and that was because my science teacher randomly gave us like 500000000 pages of science work ( all in French!) due on Friday, but yeah, I'm done that now! It might not even be up today, oh and P.S. This is a Song Challenge! Okay I'm done spoiling, just continue reading!**

"Last time on Total Drama ALL STARS! We got to see how our new team swap worked out! It was fine for Duncan, but lets see what happens to Mike, who speaking of which, got a less than enjoyable chat with his ex Zoey, Ok, what am I saying, it was hilarious! The Hero's won again and Lightning went home…. Thanks Al! What will he do this time? Find out right here, right now, on Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

Clip showing the Hero's in the Spa Hotel:

"Ahh, this is the life! 2 Weeks in a row getting to live here! Man, when I win the million, I'm going to buy an exact replica of this place!" Cameron says, while sipping from a glass of orange juice.

"Who said you're going to win anything, huh Bubble Boy? And tell me, what do you know about Owen! Where is he! (Batman reference… if any one noticed…)?" Duncan Loudly says, but not yelling.

"Wow there Dunkie, I Know you're worried about Owen, but don't take it on the little guy, he's probably still scared of gong to that dark, spooky forest…. Maybe he's….. POSSESED!" Gwen yells the last part, making Cameron spill all his juice on his sweater.

"Bwahaha! Nice one Gwen!," They high five each other, "But seriously, he knows something, we can talk about it later, mkay?" Duncan whispers in her ear.

"Hmmm, Fine. But only because I like you so much." Gwen says this, biting Duncan's ear lobe, making Duncan blush.

"Hey Duncan, can I talk to you right now, in private, about Mike?" Zoey asks, really, out of the blue.

"Umm…." He looks over to Gwen, she nods but mouths, " Don't do anything stupid" to him. "Sure Zoey, why not?"

They walk outside and sit at the docks.

"Okay Duncan, time to spill the beans!" Zoey says, poking Duncan in the shoulder.

"What do you mean, time to spill the beans?' Duncan asks with a puzzling expression.

"It's about time I tell you the truth about me and Mike, I think I can't handle this on my own, since I've been crying constantly since last week's challenge." Zoey says, telling the truth to Duncan.

She tells him all about what her plan was, the reason he pulled that devilish prank on her, and what happened back at Paris last year.

"That dirty son of a b*tch is so going to get some!" Duncan says angrily, feeling sympathy toward Zoey.

"Thanks Duncan, but I don't want you to hurt him, just wait until the teams are merged, and if you and me are still here, we can just vote him off, Deal?"

"Of Course we have A Deal! Just cause that twerp has multiple personalities doesn't mean he can act like a f*ckin b*sterd!"

Confessional:

Zoey: Duncan seems like a nice guy, and after what happened between me and Mike, I think all I really need is a nice person to talk to.

Duncan: Ohhh, Mike is totally going to DIE once we reach the merge!"

End of Confessional

They walk back to the Spa Hotel, and before they walk through the front door, Duncan asks her something…

"Can I tell Gwen this, she'll probably become all paranoid if I don't talk to her about this, she'll think we kissed or something."

"Sure, I think Gwen's trustworthy, but no one else!" Zoey says.

Confessional:

Duncan: I Know my Gothic Babe wouldn't get paranoid, I just wanted to let her know.

End of Confessional

"Hey Gwen, I need to tell you something…"

"Sure Duncan, what is it?" Gwen says.

Duncan tells her what Zoey told him.

"That dirty son of a b*tch is so going to get some!" Gwen says exactly what Duncan said.

"That's my Gwen! But she told me not to hurt the little twerp until we make it to the merge."

"Ugh! Fine, Just because that twerp has multiple personalities doesn't mean he can act like a F*cking b*stard!" Once again, almost mimicking what Duncan said.

Confessional:  
Gwen: Ohhh, Mike is totally going to DIE once we reach the merge!

End of Confessional.

The devils cabin, boys side:

"OH MY GOSH! Can we stop losing already! I'm getting sick of these crappy beds! Once you've slept on those beds in the Spa Hotel, you can't go back!" Scott says, complaining.

"I Certainly agree with you Scott, but there are more important matters at hand, like what happened between Mike and Zoey last Week… we must find out….." Alejandro tells Scott.

"Guys, nothing happened! We just had a little chat, that's all!" Mike says, hesitating a bit.

"Hmmm…" Alejandro ponders while putting his hand on his chin.

Confessional:

Alejandro: This same problem occurred with Gwen and Duncan in TDWT…. But their secret was revealed with a song! If I can convince Chris… Hmmm…."

End of Confessional

Clip shows Chris in his "Cottage"

"WHAT! Alejandro! How did you get here!" Chris says, getting prepared for today's challenge.

"I Just had a proposition for you, that's all…" Alejandro tells Chris.

"What would that be?"

"Oh, you know, a challenge idea, sure to get you a bunch of viewers."

"REALLY! What would that be?"

"Here is what I have in mind…" Alejandro whispers his idea into Chris's ear.

"That is Awesome! But what's in it for you?"

"Chris, all I would really ask of you is to have a view around your cottage."

"Sure, why not?"

Confessional:

Alejandro: I am ashamed, really, I feel like Duncan, but alas, you do what you do to survive this show.

End of confessional.

Clip showing contestants standing at the docks (I know that's getting old, but where else can they stand?)

"Hey campers! Welcome back Owen!" Chris says while a helicopter carries Owen back to the Island.

"Some how he got dosed by a almost fatal toxin only some sort of could make."

Cameron feels a glare melt through the back of his head, and to his head, It's Duncan supplying it.

"Anyways, today's challenge was going to be a eat off, but I got an even better idea!"

Alejandro has a devilish smirk plastered all over his face.

"Today's Challenge is going to be a nod to TDWT! You're going to sing! Pair's of two are going to be singing!"

"You'll be paired up with people on your team, except for Mike and Zoey!"

Zoey and Mike both yell…

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I know, it's awesome right!" Chris annoys them.

"Anyways, the pairs are,

Gwen and Duncan,

Cameron and Owen,

Mike and Zoey,

Alejandro and Courtney,

Scott and Jo!"

"You'll be marked on a scale of one to ten of how good you were, and which ever pair gets the highest mark, wins for their team!"

"What if Mike and Zoey?" Duncan asks.

"Oh, their not getting marked, I just want to see how many laughs I get off it!"

"Ok you get 1 hour of prep, begin!"

(Im not going to write all their things they say during prep, it could change my fanfic rating to M+)

"Alright guys, who wants to go first?"

"US!" Owen yells, picking up Cameron and throwing him on the stage.

(P.S. All the songs you read today are original, so don't laugh!)

"And…. BEGIN!"

"_He's skinny, I'm fat,_

_He stood, while I sat,_

_He's smart, I'm dumb_

_He can solve equations, while I can't tell arm from thumb!_

_If only we knew, two people from two worlds could get to know each other, as well as they could!_

_He said HI, I walked away,_

_He made me laugh, I asked for a food traaay!_

_He studies, I asked for second helpings_

_He hid in a bubble, while I expressed my feelings!_

_If only we knew, two people from two worlds could get to know each other, as well as they could! End._

"Wow, guys! Great Job! 8/10!"

"Next up, Scott and Jo!"

"_Why am I signing with a man?_

_I'm a woman! Not a MAN!_

_No, I'm pretty sure I'm right!_

_Well, that would make sense, you're not very bright!_

_Hah! You're telling me that!_

_Yeah, I am, what are you going to do, fight?  
No, No, just looking at the toxic sights are fine!_

_I Always knew you were chicken!_

_Well you know what? _

_What?_

_You're a frickien…."_

"OK Guys! I've heard enough! 4/10!"

"Next up, Gwen and Duncan!"

"_I hate this show, I'm sure you do too_

_You're completely right, the cabins smell like poo! _

_The only good thing about it was the million, and meeting you…_

_The ONLY Thing good about it was you…_

_Singin a'int my forte, so this feels weird,_

_I know how you feel, this is TOTALLY weird…_

_How about next time, we choose not to join this show, I'd rather be a circus rat!_

_I wish it were that easy, but he would probably find some loop hole in our stupid contract!_

_If only leaving were that easy_

_If only leaving were that easy_

_All I'd do is spend time with you!_

"That was," Chris wipes a tear from his eye "Beautiful… 10/10!"

"And For our last team, Zoey and Mike!"

"What about us!" Courtney yells!  
"Well, since we know the Angel's defiantly won, there is no point for you two to sing, but I still want to hear the drama between Zoey and Mike!"

"NOW SING ALREADY!"

"_I loved you, I thought you felt the same way too, until you broke my heart, just to get even with me!_

_You broke mine first! Using me as a tool what did you expect me to do?_

_You? The Tool? Says the guy who just stares at every girl he sees! _

Confessional:

Alejandro: Hmm, this must mean the tension between the two is because Mike was looking at others girls? I could guilt trip him easily!

End of Confessional.

_It was just a look! Nothing more!_

_Just a look! You asked "sob" for her number!_

Zoey ran off the stage.

"Ooh, the drama is killing me! Anyways, I'll see the devils at the elimination ceremony… FOR THE 3RD TIME IN A ROW!"

Clip showing the teams at the bonfire.

"You ok Zoey?'' Duncan asks Zoey.

"Yeah, I guess… and Duncan, do whatever you want to Mike."

"My Pleasure, he is going down!"

"So devils, who's going home tonight!"  
Elimination Complete

Alright, the people safe today are….

Jo,

Scott,

Mike,

Alejandro, you didn't get to sing, same for you Courtney, so either of you could go home, but today, the person going home is…... ALEJANDRO!  
"Oh, I do not think I am going home."

"Really, why's that?"

"Because I have the immunity statue!"

Everyone gasps.

"Since all the votes were for Alejandro except one, the person going home today is JO!" 

Clip showing Jo in the toilet.

"Any last words Jo?"

"Just flush it already Chris!"

Jo gets flushed.

"I Will not miss her! How many more people will get trampled by Alejandro, will Zoey stay mad at Mike forever, and who forget to get me my umbrella! Find out next time on Total Drama ALL STARS!"

**Hope you guys liked it! I Know some songs were bad, but they were the best I could make! Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	6. Time for the Merge!

**Hello again Everybody! I Hope you liked last weeks challenge! Yeah… it may have sucked….. Sorry, I know the songs were weak but really, I don't know that many songs! Most of the time I listen to Honour to All or One Winged Angel…. Ok, I'm probably boring you…. So without further ado, time for Total Drama All Stars MY WAY!  
**

** "**Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we had a bit of tension between Cameron and Duncan, can't wait to see what happens, Alejandro paid me a visit, we had the return of Owen, and somehow…. Alejandro won immunity! Seriously, which intern gave him that! Find out right here, right now, on Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

Clip showing the devils cabin, boys side.

"Ok, look Alejandro, the other made me! I didn't want to vote you off!" Mike says with a weak attempt of a lie.

"Yeah… Jo was telling me her evil idea's while we were prepping our song!" Scott says, also failing to lie.

"Then it's a good thing she is off our team,, oh, and if you ever try this again… you will surely pay dearly." Alejandro said, with an evil, yet charming smirk on his face.

Confessional:

Scott: Ok, I'm scared now, who knew this guy could be so evil, even I don't send out death threats like that!

Mike: How did he find the immunity statue already?

Alejandro: It appears my team find me a threat… I sure am glad that Chris and I had that chat during our time in his cottage, or else I'd be gone for sure! Oh, and stealing the immunity statue was too easy! All I had to do was compliment one of his portraits, and swipe it while he was admiring himself…"

End of Confessional.

"Oh, and just to let you know Amigo's, you won't be winning any challenges anymore." Alejandro slyly states.

Confessional:

Mike: What does he mean, "We won't be winning anymore?"

Alejandro: Spoilers!

End of Confessional

The angels

"We won again! Man, things sure are looking up for us!" Duncan says.

"Yeah, things sure are great…." Zoey sadly says.

"Zoey, are you Okay? You know, with Mike and all?' Cameron says.

"You have no right to speak! I Don't even know why you were placed on this team!" Owen yells

"What do you mean, big guy?" Duncan asks.

"Here's what happened…"

FLASHBACK:

"Huff, puff…. Boy, I sure wish I listened to my private trainer….." Owen says, crawling around.

"Hey Owen! We have some company for you!" Scott yells over to Owen, holding Cameron by the throat.

"Awesome!" Owen clearly doesn't realize The devils are with Cam.

"You better not mess up or else your face will be personally renovated by yours truly." Scott whispers in Cameron's ear.

"OK! I'll see what I can do!"

Cameron walks up to Owen.

"Hey Owen! Guess what I found you? Some Grape Juice!" Cameron holds out his hand, showing some purple substance in container.

"That's Great! I could use some juice to rejuvenate my strength!"

Owen drinks the substance, passing out.

"I've only done what has to have been done, I'm sorry Owen, but I'm not going back to that dirty Bubble!"

Confessional:

Cameron: So, he'll either die…. Or pass out for a few hours….

End of Confessional

BACK IN THE PRESENT

"Okay, look, it's not a big deal Owen! You didn't die so you shouldn't be mad at me!"

'I COULD HAVE DIED! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! OH THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO GOING TO GO TO JAIL!"

Owen runs over to Chris explaining what happened.

"WHAT! I'm the only one who is allowed to try and kill you!" Chris yells.

"Cameron, please report to the docks this instant!"

"Yes Chris?"

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER." Two police men are standing behind Cam, hand cuffing him.

"WHAT, NO! How was I supposed to know that poisoning someone could kill them? F*CK YOU SCOTT!"

"Ha! Who would've guessed that bubble boy had such a colourful language?" 

Clip showing the contestants at the dock:

"Hello Campers, I hope some of you may have noticed that Cameron has left the show for good, huh?"

"Why?" The devils ask.

Chris explains what happened.

"Hah! Didn't know that the little twerp had it in him!" Scott told everyone.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the teams are being merged!"

"WHAT! IT IS WAY TO EARLY!" Courtney yells.

"No, I can make the teams merge whenever I feel like, and there are a ton more viewers when the teams aren't merged, I'm still wondering why I have teams…."

Confessional:

Mike: That's what Alejandro meant by, "We won't be winning any more challenges."

End of confessional.

"Alright, for the first challenge with ought teams, you'll have an eat off! Similar to the challenge in TDWT, you'll be eating a ton of crazy food, all of which are supplied by Chef!"

Everyone Moans.

"Alright then, go to the Cafeteria and we'll begin!, oh, and whoever eats all 9 dishes wins immunity!"

Contestants are in the cafeteria, with their first dish in front of them.

"Alright, the first dish is a delicious, dog slobber soufflé with some toenail clippings from Chef!"

All the contestants gag, but start to eat.

"Oh, I am not eating this! I FORFIT!" Courtney yells.

"Well, then the challenge is Over! Courtney, prepare for the Flush of Shame!"

"WHAT! I NEVER QUIT THE GAME!" Courtney yells.

"Did you even read the contract? If a contestant says "I Forfeit, then that contestant is forced to leave the show. Man, a girl who threatens to use her lawyers, they can't really read a contract, do they?"

Courtney appears in the Flush of Shame.

"Any last words?"

"I'm going to sue all of you b- AHHHHH"

"Woah, this is a kids show! Well, that was hilarious! Thought she would stay longer… Any ways, who will go next time on Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

** Ok guys, sorry for the short chapter! I Was having writers block right now, but I think the surprise plot twist could make up for it! Anyways, Read and don't forget to leave reviews! You know you want to ;) !**


	7. Sorry Guys, Hope this makes it up!

**Hello again everybody! Alright, so I was watching a video on you tube, and then I hear a song from TheGamingLemon, so, I decided to post it here, yeah, it's not an chapter, but let's just call it an "I'm sorry" card for having a terrible chapter posted today, so here ya go!**

Oh, we love to drink and we love to sing, what joy some whiskey shots come bring and we love to trail and we love to sail, even though this boat is a little over fail. But I can still bugga ya with my Jack 'O Ramen, yeah I don't believe you can have a chop over my body guard, Just wait until we hit, we'll make your ship split, even though this boat is a bucket of shit! We've been through the waves, we've cheated our graves, digging buried treasure with our own buckets with space. So don't steer like crap, or you'll fall into my trap, we'll be lost for fuckin' hours 'cause we lost our fuckin' map. and a fooled and boils in the water and the shoals we've pretty much ran out of all our things to lose, but we still pull it full what else really can we do, the one & only,  
cold & lonley Lemon Crew, ARGHHH!

**So, did you guys like it? Was it enough for you too not be mad for me having a bad chapter today, do you want me to do more of this…. Tell me in the reviews!**


	8. The Return Of a Nerd: BMX EXTREME!

**Hello again everybody! Sorry about the mediocre 3 year old level writing I gave last chapter, after re- reading it, I will probably update the story after I'm done writing this. Thank you for the 1000+ views! It's so cool to tell my friends, "HAH! 1000+ PEOPLE READ MY STORY, YOU SUCK!" Ok, I don't say that, I usually just say, get a life, or something like that when they brag…. Anyway, time for the chapter, I promise it won't suck as much as the last chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had a surprise twist when bubble boy Cameron was sent to the slammer, trying to poison Owen, huh, always thought that would happen to Duncan, the teams were merged, and we got miss prissy C-I-T Courtney off this show! What will happen this time on Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

Teams are merged, so boys share a cabin, girls share another.

Boys cabin:

"Duncan, Owen, It's amazing to get to talk to you again!" Alejandro says, obviously trying to sound trustworthy after last season.

"Nice try Al, but you won't trick me again!" Owen states, a bit scared, after realizing he could have died 2 weeks ago.

"Yeah Al, after what you pulled back in TDWT, good luck trying to get me in an alliance, oh, Scott, don't trust Al, he could easily get the everyone here to vote you off, so if I were you, join an alliance with me, not Al." Duncan says.

**Confessional: **

**Alejandro: Argh! Duncan is obviously trying to get them to vote me off, so he can't stay for long.**

**Duncan: Alright, I'm gonna be honest with you, the only people I can trust on this show are Owen and Gwen. Man, sometimes I wish Harold were here, even though I bullied him, I could trust the guy, which reminds me, I need to have a word with Mike….**

**Scott: Should I trust Duncan, I watched the season finale of TDWT, and it didn't look like Alejandro is that trustworthy, I need to think about this….**

**Mike: Oh Crap! I'm going to die! Duncan is going to kill me! No, I'm just over worrying this… He wouldn't hurt me, right?**

**End of Confessional.**

"Hey, Mike, pal, can I talk to you for a bit, ya know, outside?" Duncan asks, trying to ask as kindly as possible, so he doesn't sound suspicious.

"Umm, Sure, I guess Duncan….." Mike says, knowing if he declines something awful.

"Perfect…"

They are shown walking to the docks, when Duncan says something.

"Mike, why would you do something so horrible to Zoey? I Know what happened, but you don't seem like a bad guy, and I'm wondering if someone influenced your choice…." Duncan asks camly.

"Duncan…. I only did what I did because I felt I was being used as a tool, I mean, she was just going to eliminate me by using my love for her against me! And what happened back at Paris, you know, from our song we sang, when I looked at that waitress and asked for her number…. I don't know what came over me! I feel like someone else had control over me for mere moments, but they felt like hours! I Think a multiple personality that has been haunting me has finally come back to bite me…." Mike trails off before finishing his sentence.

"What! You have another alternate personality?"

'Yeah, but I didn't know he could come back on his own! His name is Mal, he is PURE evil… I'm pretty sure I was sent to juvie because of him…. Hey Duncan, you went to juvie before, you know how scary that place could be?"

"Pfft, that place was nothing compared to here! At least you knew what to expect with crazed psychopaths! Hmm, about Mal…. Maybe you weren't in control through out some of the challenges! That could explain your crazy on and off changes in good and bad!" Duncan says, discovering what was happening.

'That makes sense! Wow Duncan, I couldn't have thought of this with ought you! And here I was thinking you were going to beat me up!"

Duncan, using all the will power he had…

"Yeah, that's crazy! I would never beat someone up unless I had a good reason! Now, go and tell Zoey what happened!"

**Confessional:**

**Mike: WOW! Duncan is pretty smart, I doubt even Cameron could have thought of that!  
Duncan; What the hell! Why didn't I beat the living crap out of him? Huh, well, I do feel some sympathy for that loser, he can't control that maniac Mal!  
End of Confessional**.

Girls cabin

'Well, it seems like it's just me and you Gwen, how about this, I get one half of the cabin, and you get the other?" Zoey asks.

"Seems fair." Gwen responds with a bored tone.

"So, how are you and Duncan?" Zoey asks, trying to break the awkward tone.

"Ohh, Duncan is just PERFECT! He isn't a little puppy dog like Trent, he does his own thing, he's hot, smart, and really strong, ahh, I sound like Katie and Sadie, don't I?"

"No, of course not! I Feel the same way for Mike! He is so sweet, kind, and a bit corky… ARGH!" Zoey covers her mouth after she says this.

"Ohh, I see how it is… Red Riding Hood is still in love with The Rumour Spreader, a'int she?' Gwen teases Zoey.

"I AM NOT! Maybe a little….. OK I AM! Jesus, how much agony can a girl go through? First, you think a guy loves you… then he complete disregards your feelings and talks to a girl he doesn't even know and asks for their number… and to top it all off, he spreads the biggest secret you've told anyone before! Why does life hate me!" Zoey starts to cry at the end of this.

"Aww, Zoey, it's ok, you'll get through this, I'll be with you, every step of the way."

"(sniffle) Thanks Gwen, you're a real friend!"

**Confessional:**

**Zoey: Wow, I can't believe Gwen could be so nice!**

**Gwen; I feel pretty bad for Zoey, Mike is so getting eliminated soon!"**

**End of Confessional.**

Clip showing the contestants at the docks (seriously, I have no idea where else they can go to!)

"Welcome campers, remember when Cameron was arrested yesterday?"

"I WILL NOT FORGET!" Owen Yells.

'Yeah, well I wasn't expecting that, it kind of threw my set up for this season out of whack… So I needed to bring another contestant back into the game, so everyone welcome back season one's lovable nerd…

**Confessional:**

**Duncan: Its not who I think it is… right?**

**End of Confessional**

"HAROLD!"  
A Clip shows Harold getting kicked off a helicopter.

"Oh no! Duncan's here!" Harold yells.

"Harold, don't worry, were cool now, I don't hate you anymore." Duncan says.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Harold, good to see you here man! How many girls asked you out since you were gone?"

"I don't know, like, 3? Whatever, Leshawna is the one for me."

"Whatever dude, let's just hope you guys are ready for today's challenge! Today, you're going to Have a BMX race similar to the one back in TDI! You have to make a bike out of anything you can rummage out of that shed over there, after you make your bike, you'll be racing your bikes through a set race course made by Chef, so you can be sure it's full of booby traps an-" Chris is cut off by Harold.

"Ha Ha, Boobies…"

Everyone Gags at this comment.

"Anyway, the first person wins immunity and a night in the Spa Hotel and an advantage in next weeks challenge."

"Alright, you guys get 3 minutes to get what you can in that shed, and your time starts….. NOW!"

All the contestants can be seen running into the shed.

3 Min later… the contestants are out of the shed with a bucket load of crap they could have rummaged from the shed.

'Alright, you have 2 hours to build your bike, Begin!"

Duncan is seen building his bike beside Harold.

"So Harold, what did you get from the shed?" Duncan asks.

"You know, just the basics, two wheels, a seat, pedals, and some pipes to connect everything together. What about you?"

"Three wheels, a seat, pedals, and some metal to tie it all together, I wanted to make it a tricycle, so in case I hit one of the traps Chef laid out, I'll be safe, since I'll have more weight on the bottom."

"Wow, that's actually smart Duncan! You know what? It's actually nice to have a civilized conversation with you."

"Yeah, hey Harold, remember how great we were in TDA when we worked together? I Say we do that again, but this time, we try to not look like such a big threat."

"I Like the sound of that!"

**Confessional:**

**Harold: YES! Duncan and I are on talking terms! Looks like I don't have to have nightmares of him killing me in my sleep anymore!**

**Duncan: Awesome! With Harold and me in an Alliance, nothing can stop us!"**

**End of Confessional**.

The contestants have finished making their bikes and are at the starting line.

"Alright guys, on the count of three, you'll start the race, 1.…2.…...3!"

They start the race.

"So Owen, do you want to join my alliance? I want you to know, everything I did in TDWT was a joke! You were my best friend on that show!" Alejandro obviously lies.

"Really? Well, Alrighty then Alejandro!"

**Confessional:**

**Alejandro: Idiot.**

**End of Confessional.**

"Zoey! We need to tal- AHHHHHHH!" Mike yells after getting blown up in the air.

"MIKE! AHHHHHHHHHH" Zoey gets hit bit by a piranha since she completely rode off the track and landed in the lake below.

"Hey Gwen, you sure that bike can hold you? It looks like it's gonna brake any second now…" Duncan warns Her.

"Don't worry Duncan, it's fine; AW MAN!" She yells after her bike just snaps in two, same thing simultaneously happens to Owen.

"Down to the final three racers! Who will win?"

"Sorry about this Duncan!" Alejandro yells at Duncan.

"What do you me- Ah, What!" Duncan says when Alejandro pops Duncan's left wheel, which makes him lose control and forces him to jump off his bike.

The final two are Harold and Alejandro, but Alejandro gains the lead and wins the Challenge.

"And Alejandro wins it! He gets a night at the Spa Hotel and get immunity! I'll be seeing you all at the elimination ceremony!"

The contestants are at the bonfire.

"So, that was intense! Well, make your votes!"

Elimination complete!

"Ok, the people safe today are….

Alejandro

Gwen

Duncan

Zoey

Mike

Owen….. You fell for Alejandro's trap again! IDIOT! And Harold…. Will you get eliminated when you just came back? Anyway, the person eliminated today is…... OWEN!"

Everyone gasps at this.

** Confessional:**

**Duncan: Sorry big guy, but Harold is part of my alliance, and I need him, so I rigged the votes…. Chris really needs to keep a video camera on that!  
End of Confessional.**

"Oh, I do! How many more times will I let them cheat with the elimination box, will Harold and Duncan's alliance stay, will I remember to Flush Owen…."

You here Owen yell in the background and hear a flush.

"I Guess I did, well anyways, tune in next time on Total Drama ALL STARS!"

**Well, that was my chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, oh and did you guys notice this is my 10 000+ words milestone! How Awesome! Anyway, don't forget to review and tune in for my next chapter! SEE YA! **


	9. Who can you trust? Animal Hunting!

** Hello again Everybody! I Hope you liked yesterdays update! Oh, you might be confused… but Mal is not making an appearance! I just thought it would be nice if he got a cameo/ Easter egg in this fan fiction…. Well, without further ado… TIME FOR THE CHAPTER!**

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we had the return of a nerd, Harold! We have a new alliance, Zoey is still in love with Mike… and we got Owen out of here! What will happen this time on Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

Boys Cabin:

"Ugh, Did I really have to sleep on the floor? I think a cockroach crawled into my hair…" Harold whines.

"Sorry pal, but there are 5 of us and only 4 beds, and since you just got here, you get the floor!" Scott tells Harold.

"You are right Scott, there are 5 men, and 2 Women, if we make an alliance, we could vote both of them off with our combined votes!" Alejandro says, stretching his legs.

"Hah, no can do Al, I don't plan on voting off Gwen any time soon." Duncan says.

"Yeah, and after tricking me in TDWT, I'm out!" Harold says, having a flashback of fake stabbing himself with a laser sword.

"Maybe their right, I don't know if I can trust you Alejandro…" Scott says.

"Amigo's, I know I am not the most trustworthy person out of the bunch, but help me vote off Mike in the upcoming challenge, and you won't have to worry about me for a while."

"And what makes you think Mike will be so easily eliminated, you do know the guy has a multiple personality that can beat you up in a second." Duncan retorts.

"Yes, You do have a point Duncan, but you do have to know that I am Alejandro, and I ALWAYS have a trick up my sleeve… remember in TDWT, when I hypnotized Owen, or when I exposed you secret between you and Gwen…" Alejandro gets cut off by Duncan.

"How could I forget that, Alejandro? Anyway, what do you have up your "sleeve" that could affect Mike?"

"Let's just say a little bit of his insecurity could be his downfall… so, do we have a deal?"

"Hmm, what's the point of eliminating Mike anyways… it's not like he's a threat or anything…" Harold points out.

"True, but he is an easy person to eliminate, so, are you with me…. Or against me?"

"Hmm, alright, fine, you have yourself a Deal." Duncan says, the rest of the men nod.

Confessional:

Duncan: If that slippery eel thinks he has me in his alliance, then he's in for a surprise.

Harold: The only reason I'm listening to Al, it's because it would be unwise to disagree with the guy who got 1st place on his first try on the show!

Scott: Wait a minute, didn't Duncan say not to trust Alejandro, okay, I'm totally confused now.

End of confessional.

MIKES POV:  
(Knock Knock) "Hello? Zoey? We need to talk!"

To my surprise, instead of Zoey, I meet Gwen.

"Ugh, what do you want, Zoey isn't here right now, and don't even ask me where she is, because I won't tell some Rumour Spreading Jerk who has no regard for her feelings!" Gwen shouts and slams the door.

"Ugh, this is going to be harder then it looks…"

Confessional:

Mike: I Just want to talk to Zoey, I need to explain to her what happened!

Gwen: Is this Guy Serious? First he breaks her heart and now he excepts to talk to her? This kid sure is twisted… he HAS to go now!

End of Confessional

"ZOEY? ZOEY? WHERE ARE YOU ZOEY?!" Mike shouts, hoping to hear a response from Zoey.

"Mike, is that you?" Zoey asks, walking towards him.

"Yeah it was. Where were you? I've been yelling your name for about an hour now."

"Oh, I was just walking through the forest, trying to clear my mind off thing."

"Really? Well, I need to talk to you, it's about what happened back at Paris."

"Look Mike, I know your sorry, but that won't heal the hole you put through my heart that night."

"Zoey, I'm not here to say sorry, I'm here to explain what happened that night, remember Mal, you know, that alternate personality, well, I think he's back, since when I asked that waitress for her number, I saw myself locked up in a dark place…. But knowing Mal, I knew he wouldn't let me forget that moment, hoping that it would break my will, since I need all of that to make sure he stays locked up in my brain…" Mike finishes his sentence.

"And what makes you think I'll believe you?" Zoey says, with a bit of doubt in her voice.

"You don't have to, I just thought that I'd come clean, now, I know you don't like me anymore, but I just thought I would tell the person I love the most-" Mike gets cut off with a Kiss on the lips from Zoey.

They break the kiss, and Zoey says,

"That's all I needed to hear, I love you to Mike, just, don't let it happen again, Okay?" Zoey asks.

'Of course, you have my word!"

Confessional:

Zoey: Yay! Mike and I are back together! This has to be the best day of my life, well second, the best day was when dad let me eat all the ice cream in the freezer.

Mike: Yes! Zoey and I are back together! I promise to never look at another girl again! (Mike changes his personality…

Mal: Ohh, but I don't…. Muhahahah!

End of Confessional.

"Good Morning Campers, Please meet at the beach ASAP!" Chris says through the mega phone in the middle of the camp.

The contestants are seen waiting on the beach.

"Hello Campers! How is everybody?"

"Just Perfect…" Zoey says in a romantic tone, looking at Mike.

Alejandro stares at them, thinking.

Confessional:

Alejandro: Hmm, it appears they have made up, hah, not for long!

End of Confessional.

'That's good to hear, anyway, today's challenge is based off TDI'S challenge, " Wawanakwa Gone Wild!" Today, you'll be hunting a certain animal in the island, you must capture the animal, then throw them in the cage back here!"

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott says, immediately covering his mouth, remembering what happened last time he said that.

"Oh, since Mr. BigShot over here doesn't think this is hard enough, you have to capture the animal with your bare hands! I was going to give you guys tranquilizer guns… but it looks like since Alejandro won last weeks challenge, he is the only one who gets it! And he gets a one minute head start. Alright, to choose your animal, step up and grap a piece of paper from this hat, the piece of paper will have the name of the animal your hunting."

"I'll go first." Duncan says, he walks up and sees that he got the animal…

"Beaver's? Alright, that should be easy enough." He says the last part under his breath so Chris doesn't make the challenge any harder than it needs to be.

"Next up, Gwen!"

Gwen walks up and pulls a animal name out of the hat, it is….

"A Moose! How am I supposed to get a moose over here?" Gwen whines.

"Who cares? Next up, Mike!"

Mike pulls an animal name out of the hat, the animal name is…

"What! Why would you put a bunny in their? That's gonna be too easy!" Mike gloats.

"Since it's so easy, you get a 5 minute disadvantage!"

Mike sighs.

"Next up, Alejandro!"

Alejandro walks up, and the name he pulls out from the hat is….

"A Bear? Really?''

"Next up, Zoey!"

Zoey pulls a name out of the hat, and it says….

"Racoon? Yay! I Love racoons! They're so cute!"

"HAH! Just wait until you try and capture it." Duncan tells her.

"Next up is Harold!"

Harold walks over to the hat and pulls out a animal name, the name is…..

"A Squirrel? I'm scared of them!" Everyone laughs at this comment.

"And last and definitely least, Scott!"

"Whatever, wait, No, this can't be happening, I'm reading this wrong… it can't be….."

"Yes! You get to be the lucky camper who gets to capture Fang! With your bare hands!"

Confessional:

Scott: Kill me now, I'm going to die, this is my karma for getting Cameron arrested, I'm going to die, I'm going to f*cking die today.

End of Confessional.

"Alright, so whoever gets his or her animal in their cage first, wins immunity, a night at the Spa Hotel with a person of his or her choice, and a special advantage in next weeks challenge!"

"Ok, Alejandro, Your time starts Now!"

Alejandro is seen running through the woods, looking for the bear.

"Come on little bear, I'm not here to hurt you, I jut want to talk, that's all."

You see the bear running towards Alejandro, but Alejandro quickly shoots 8 tranquilizer bullets, which knocks the bear out.

Confession:

Alejandro: Too easy, but I can't win yet, I must trick Zoey first…. She and Mike mustn't be together, there combined votes with Gwen could easily get me voted out!

End of Confessional.

"Alright, your time starts now! Except for you Mike."

Everyone except Mike is seen running into the woods. ( I'm going to show the campers looking for their animals in different POV'S.)

Scott's POV: 

"Ugh, do I really want to do this, is a million dollars worth death…." Scott asks himself.

He then has a flashback of last season… remembering all the things Fang did to him, it was time for him to get his revenge…

"OF COURSE IT IS! And I have the perfect Idea to capture the big lug! All I have to do is get myself a trap, similar to one of the traps I made in TDROTI and WHAM! He's mine!"

Scott is seen Building a trap, he is seen standing beside a giant fish net, which is tied up to a tree, which will trap anything weighing over 300 pounds that walks on top of it.

"Perfect…. Now all I need to do is get the bait…. Ugh, I'm going to have to be the bait, aren't I?"

Scott is seen at the ocean beside the island, trying to find Fang.

"Here Fang, little Scott over here thinks he found another one of your shark teeth!"

Right on cue, Fang is seen jumping out of the water, stretching out his hand, wanting the tooth.

"Oh, you want this tooth, don't ya? Well, your going to have to take it from me!" Scott is then seen running towards the trap, with Fang following him.

Once they make it to the trap, Scott throws the tooth on the trap, which makes Fang jump on the net, And gets him tied up in the net.

"HA! Take that you oversized fish! Now… I just need to pull him all the way there, ugh… this is going to take forever!" Scott whines, as he starts to pull Fang over to the Cage.

Gwen's POV:

"Aha! I Found one!" Gwen congratulates herself for finding the moose, although she didn't realize that she was very, VERY deep into the forest of Camp Wawanakwa.

"Hmm, how am I going to get that moose to the Cage though? OHH! I know!"

Gwen goes up to the moose and kicks it on it's side, which gets the moose very angry.

'Ohh, you're mad, are you? Well then…. COME AND GET ME!" Gwen yells at the moose, and starts to run as fast as possible, and the moose follows.

Duncan's POV:

"A Beaver? Really? This is gonna be too easy! But where am I going to find one? Underwater of Course!" Duncan says, diving into a lake looking for a beaver.

"Aha! I've hit the jackpot!" Duncan thinks, as he finds a beaver Dam.

As he swims into the dam, looking for a beaver, he finds some…. Only to see that they weren't expecting guests…

They start scratching his face, but he manages to grab one, and he returns to the surface.

"Huff puff, man, you beavers really know how to hurt a guy, huh?" Duncan says, to get attacked by the beaver he managed to get.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! WHERE IS THAT CAGE!" Duncan yells.

Harold's POV:  
"So, all I have to do is pick up a squirrel…. No big deal… no big deal… you can do this Harold… you can do this…"

Harold spots a squirrel on top of a tree, and he climbs the tree and sits beside the squirrel.

"Okay, listen here Squirrel, I don't like you and you probably don't like me… but I need you for me to win a challenge… so can you please help me win… please?" Harold begs.

The squirrel must have understood, since it nodded it's head.

"GREAT! Thanks squirrel!"

Harold picks up the squirrel, only for it to start biting his hand continuously.

"OUCH! I'm so going to get rabies!"

Harold starts to run to the cage though.

Zoey's POV:

"Alejandro, what are you doing here? You had a head start!"

'Zoey, I needed to wait here, so I could speak to you…"

"What do you want, Alejandro?"

"It's about Mike, he told me around 3 day's ago that he was planning to gain your trust again by lying to you about having a personality called Mal come back and control him."

"What! No, he wouldn't, would he? But you can't be lying, he hasn't told anyone about Mal except me…. Thanks Alejandro… I'm going to have to have a talk with Mike after this challenge is over…"

Confessional:

Alejandro: How do I know about Mal? Let's just say Mike talks in his dreams.

End of confessional.

"Where could a racoon be? Ugh, I guess just because the animal is cute doesn't mean it's easy to find… Oh I know! Maybe if I can find a bunch of trash… I could leave a trail the racoon could follow… it shouldn't be too hard, this island isn't exactly what I would like to call CLEAN…"

Zoey starts to find trash and starts to lead a trail to the cage, and luckily, she finds the racoon.

Alejandro's POV:

After Zoey Left…

"Haha! Goodbye Mike! Now, all I must do is drag this bear to the cage, but sadly, the tranquilizer bullets have worn off, and the bear is now chasing Alejandro.

"AHH!" Alejandro screams, at least he didn't have to drag the bear to the cage anymore.

No more POV'S:

"It's neck and neck everybody! It's anybody's game… Who's gonna win?" Chris yells.

"NO! I've gone through way to much to lose now!" Scott yells as he finds some sort of untapped strength inside him and throws Fang into it.

"And Scott wins! 2nd place is Duncan, 3rd is Alejandro, 4th is Harold, 5th is Gwen, 6th is Zoey, and Multiple Personalities over here Got last! Scott wins immunity and gets a night at the Spa Hotel, who are you going to bring?"

"Hmm, how about no one? I don't want to hurt all your feelings by only choosing one of you!" Scott annoys them, with everyone pouting.

"Ok then, I'll see you all at the elimination ceremony!"

The campers meet at the elimination bonfire.

"So everyone? How was that for a challenge? Pretty intense, wasn't it?"  
"I Guess I wouldn't know, hey Zoey, are you okay, you look sad."

"Of course I'm sad! You made up that whole skit to gain my trust just to vote me off? Well two can play at that game Mike!"

"What are you talking about? I Said I would nev-" He changes into Mal and starts to stare at Gwen.

'Wow Gwen, your pale skin really shines in the moonlight." Mal says, to only receive a punch I the face from Duncan.

"Don't talk to my Sweetheart Gwen that way!" Duncan yells.

"Are you kidding me, you did this again Mike… I can't believe you!" Zoey says.

'Ok guys, the drama is killing me! Just vote already!"

Elimination Complete!

"Alright, the people who are safe today are…

Scott

Alejandro

Gwen

Duncan

Harold

Mike, you are really pushing your luck, how many times are you going to flirt with a girl while your dating someone?"

"WE ARE NOT DATING ANYMORE!"

"Ok, and Zoey, thanks for collecting all the trash in the island for us, we owe you one… NOT! Any ways, the person going home today is… MIKE!"

Confessional:

Mal/Mike: Now that I got Mike out of the game and broke his will, he is mine!"

End of confessional

Clip showing Mike in the toilet.

"Any last words Mike?'

"Yeah, can you tell Gwen to call me?"

"NOPE!"

Mike gets flushed.

'Wow, that was the most dramatic episode we've had in ages! I wonder how mike will turn out… Will Zoey stay long, or will she go crazy? Find out next time on Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

** So guys? What did you think of that? Pretty unexpected, right? It was amazing, who are you kidding ;). Well, if you liked it, or have any idea's for the next chapter, tell me in the reviews!**


	10. Tell me your Darkest, Dirtiest Secrets!

**Hello again everybody! Hope you liked yesterdays chapter! I Got a lot of messages yesterday saying they wanted me to do a Sequel to this with MAL! (Yeah, his little cameo got that much love!) SO I put a Poll on my profile, which you can use to vote for either a sequel of this with MAL! Or another season with YOUR OC'S! Vote now! But without further ado….. Time for your chapter!  
**

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we had some sparks fly between Zoey and Mike, we saw a new personality from Mike, like we didn't have enough already…, the contestants had to capture an animal in the island, and to everyone's surprise, Scott won, conquering his fear of Fang, and Mike got eliminated, thanks Alejandro….. And MAL! What will happen this time on, Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

Clip showing Scott in the Spa Hotel:

"Ah, this is the life! If only Pa was here to see me now, he would be so proud! BUTLER! Get me more pancakes!" Scott commands the butler.

Scot receives the pancakes, and starts to eat.

"Hmm, but now I need to strategize a plan, I'm in the final 6 now…. And I can't be too safe with Alejandro here… AHA! I've got it!" Scott congratulates himself.

Confessional:

Scott: All I need to do is find the immunity Statue! How hard could it be, I mean really, I found it my first day last season, this should be a snitch!"

End of Confessional.

Clip showing the boys cabin.

"Yes! I get my own bed! Awesome!" Harold congratulates himself.

'Yeah, that must be so exciting… anyways, can you believe what Mike did to Zoey, it's one thing to break her heart once, but twice, AND FLIRT WITH MY GIRL! Ahem, what I'm trying to say is, how did you do it Al?' Duncan asks Alejandro.

"Nothing, honest! All I did was tell Zoey that Mike wasn't telling her the truth, and it seems that I was correct, did you see how he was flirting with Gwen?'' Alejandro says.

"How couldn't I Al! Huh, anyway, we need to plan to eliminate someone, and I'm thinking we try to get Scott out of this show… and FAST!" Duncan states.

"I Like the way you think Duncan! And I think I know the perfect way to get him off here…. All we need to do is…" Alejandro whispers the plan into Duncan's ear.

'No Way! He can't be that dumb, can he"

"Ah, but he is! If he wasn't so dumb, he would have known that I have ears EVERYWHERE." Alejandro says, with an evil grin, if I do say so myself.

"What do you mean by, everywhere?" Harold asks.

" Let's just say I know all your…. Confessions….." Alejandro says, looking at Duncan.

"Wait, does that mean…." Duncan asks.

"Yes, I know that you rigged the votes so Owen would get eliminated, and I also know of your alliance with Harold, and if I were you, I'd let me join in on that alliance, unless you want to be eliminated today." Alejandro threatens Duncan.

"I'm not scared of you Al, oh, and thanks for telling me your plan on how to eliminate Scott! Hah! What do you have to say about that?"

"Nothing but this, I hope you don't get clogged in the toilet on your way home." Alejandro says, walking out of the cabin.

Confessional:

Duncan: I'm not scarred of you Al, do you hear me, I A'INT SCARRED! Although I really do need to find that immunity statue… hmm, maybe if I just… Hah! If you think I'm going to say my plan here, than you're completely wrong!  
Alejandro: Hmm, yes, I may have lied to Duncan, but I do know that he rigged the votes, I mean who else other than me is smart enough to do that, and his alliance with Harold is quite obvious once you live with them for the past, I don't know, 3 weeks?

End of confessional.

Girls Cabin:

Zoey starts to cry like crazy.

"I t-thought he l-loved m-me! But he just b-broke m-my heart a-gain! H-he lied to m-me!" Zoey says, crying in her pillow.

"Zoey, it's okay now, he's gone, he won't hurt you anymore, that little loser doesn't know what he just gave up!" Gwen says, trying to comfort her.

"T-Thanks Gwen, You're a real friend! Although I don't t-think I can trust a-anyone anymore." Zoey says, And right then, something clicked in her mind, she can only trust herself, and that no one will ever get the satisfaction of winning this million dollars but HER!

"Aw, Zoey, don't say that, you can always trust me! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Gwen, but I can only have one friend, and that friend is me." Zoey says, putting on her green bandana and some black paint on here cheeks that she brought, just in case this day would pass.

"Zoey, I know wh-" Gwen get's cut off by Zoey.

"Shut up Gothy! I don't need your false comfort! I'm going to win this, by myself, and then I'm going to find Mike, and hurt him as much as he hurt me, if you know what I mean." She says, while clenching her fists.

'Gothy! Did you just call me that! I Just wanted to help you, but if this is what you want, fine by me!"

Confessional:

Zoey: Ok, maybe I was a little harsh, Whatever! I'm still going to win this!

Gwen: Gothy? Did she actually say that? Oh, she is SO going down! No, she's just hurting, I can't rush to conclusions yet…

End of Confessional.

"Zoey, I know you're hurting, but please, revenge is no way to get satisfaction, just forget that Mike ever existed."

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME! Now, I am willing to let you in on my alliance, unless you want to be my next target."

"I'm not scared of you Zoey, or should I say New Izzy?" Gwen laughs at her own joke.

"Whatever, you've been warned though, I just hope you get clogged in the toilet on you're way home."

Confessional:

Gwen: Is she serious? This girl is more annoying than Courtney, but at the same time, she feels like a Heather 2.0!

Zoey: Ok, too be honest, I don't know how to get Gwen eliminated… maybe Alejandro will know, he seems like a smart guy.

End of Confessional:

Clip showing the giant microphone in the middle of the camp.

"Good morning campers! Meet me at the top of the mountain ASAP!"

While walking, Gwen an Duncan start to talk…

" Hey Gwen, why the worried look?"  
"Huh, it's only there because Zoey threatened to eliminate me today."

"Well, what are the odds, Alejandro did the same thing to me."

"What are we going to do Duncan?" Gwen says this, while nuzzling her head onto his chest.

"Here is what we are going to do, we will get Scott to vote for Alejandro, and me you and Harold will do the same, and if Alejandro wins today's challenge, we do the same thing to Zoey."

"What makes you so sure Harold is going to listen to you?"

"Me and him made an alliance recently, and speaking of that, want to join?"

"Sure Duncan, why not?"

Clip showing Alejandro and Zoey walking together.

"Hey Alejandro, can I talk to you for a bit?" Zoey asks.

"Sure Amigo, what is it that you need?"

"Well, I sorta threatened to eliminate Gwen today, but I have no idea how to do it."

"Hmm, I did the same thing to Duncan, but I know how to eliminate him."

"How?"  
"Listen, if we can get Scott to vote for Duncan, and if me and you do the same, we can vote him off, and if he wins immunity, we can do the same to Gwen."

"That's A Great idea! But that's three people, what if the other three vote for the same person also?"  
"Than they're going to have to win the tie breaker!"

The contestants have made it to the top of the cliff, with Chris waiting for him.

"Finally! What took you guys so long!"

"How long did you expect us to take?" Scott retorts.

"I don't know, like 15 minutes? Jeez!"  
"Anyways, today's challenge is an original! Today, you will have a trivia Game Show!"

"YES! I have this in the bag!" Harold congratulates himself.

"Don't be so sure, some of the questions are your biggest, darkest, secrets! Yup, that's right! You'll basically be telling the world all of your secrets! And if you don't answer one of the questions, you lose! The person who stay's in the longest wins a night at the Spa Hotel with a person of their choice, an advantage in next week's challenge, and immunity! Scott, since you won last week's challenge, you get to skip the first round!"

"Phew! That's great!"

"Yes Amigo, you are very lucky!" Alejandro charm fully states.

"Alright, time to start the challenge! First question goes to…. Duncan!"

"Pfft, give it your best shot!"

"Ok, what's you're favourite color?"

"Seriously? Green of course!"

"Oh, don't try to lie, we have all your information, we'll know if you lie!"

"Ugh fine! My favourite color is….(mumble)"

"What? I Can't hear you!"

"FINE OK! MY FAVOURITE COLOR IS PINK!" Duncan says, and everyone is dying of laughter except Gwen.

"OH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Thanks for not laughing Gwen" Duncan says while kissing her cheek.

"Bwahaha, Ok, next up is…Alejandro!"

"Alejandro, what do you really think of Heather?"

"Uhh, Fine, I'll talk, I was very sad when I saw her leave so soon, I really love that manipulative, evil goddess."

"Ohh, can't wait to send her that email! Anyway, next up is… ZOEY!"

"Ok, Zoey, how many times do you dream of Mike a night?"

"Well, it used to be around 6-7, but now, it's 0, all I dream about is winning this million dollars and leaing this dumb show."

"Okay…. Next up is… Harold!"

"Alright Harold, are you really an A+ Student?"

"The truth is, no, I'm around an A student, but I was on the honour roll!" Harold states, keeping some of the dignity he lost.

"Whatever, ok and last up for round one is GWEN!"

"Ok Gwen, what's your favourite animal?"

"Lizards of course!"

"No No Gwen, no lying!"

"Fine, my favourite animal is a bunny."

Everyone laughs except for Duncan.

'OH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Thanks for not laughing Duncan." Gwen says while kissing his cheek.

"Alright, time for round two! First up, Scott!"

"Scott, did you ever have a crush on Jo?"

"What, I -Uh, no, I'm not going to answer this!"

"Alright then, Scott is eliminated, next up is Harold!"

"Ok Harold, what did you and Leshawana do that you couldn't tell me when I asked?"

"Ugh, ok, I tried to convince her to go to Magic Sam's Magic Camp with me, and then we had a little conversation, let's just say I had a really big medical bill that year."

'Ok, next up is Alejandro!"

"Alejandro, do you think you're better than you're brother?"

"Sadly, no, I may be perfect, but my brother somehow exceeds everything I do by a tenfold!"

"Must suck to be you then huh? Anyway, next up is Zoey!"

"Zoey, how many times did you make love with Mike in Paris…. If you know what I mean…."

"OMG YOU PERVERT! I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!"

"Alright then, Zoey your out! Next is Gwen!"  
"Gwen, Do you hate your Mom?"  
"Well, she already knows this, but, yeah, she abused me as a child, and I will never forgive her for that.

And last but not least, Duncan!"

"Duncan, who do you think is more beautiful… Courtney or Gwen?"

"This is a no- brainier! Gwen!"

"I SAID NO LYING!'

"Ugh, fine. Even though I do find Courtney a bit more attractive, I will always love Gwen with all my heart."

Everyone just Stares.

"Gwen, are you Okay?"

"Yeah Duncan, I'm fine… Wait, you said you'd always love me with all your heart?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Chris didn't say you lied! Aww, Duncan! I Love you too!" Gwen says, hugging Duncan.

"Ugh, stop with the cheesiness! Time for round 3, First up is Alejandro!"

"Alejandro, what aren't you good at other then the eating fattening food part?"

"Oh No, I shall not admit to this."

"Alright, Alejandro, you're out!"

"Gwen! Alejandro is going home today! We don't even have to compete in the rest of this challenge!" Duncan tells Gwen.

"Next up I-"

"Chris, I don't want to play this dumb challenge anymore!" Gwen tells him.

"Same here!" Duncan says.

"Umm, Alright, it looks like Harold wins Immunity and a night at the Spa Hotel, so, who are you bringing?"

"Hmm, let's see…. How about, Alejandro?"

"Alright then, I'll see you guys at the bonfire!"

Confessional:

Harold: I'm not Gay, but I have to play it smart, so Bringing Alejandro to the Spa Hotel might be able to bring me into an alliance with him.

End of Confessional.

"HA! Today has got to be my favourite challenge this season by far! Remind me to send Duncan some of my Pink slippers!"  
"Put a cork in it Chris."

"Whatever, just choose who you want to go home, no VOTE!"

Elimination Complete!

Alright, the people safe today are…..

Harold,

Scott,

Zoey,

Alejandro,

"WHAT! HOW IS ALEJANDRO SAFE!" Duncan and Gwen Roar at the same time.

"How should I know? Anyways, Duncan, it's good to know that you think your Ex is prettier than your girlfriend, and Gwen, maybe you could bond with your mom some more, since you're the one going home!"

Clip Showing Gwen in the toilet.

"Gwen, I'll miss you, promise me to not get in any trouble while I'm gone though, Kay?'' Duncan asks.

"Of course Duncan, I'll miss you tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!" Gwen yells the last part.

"Jeez, who could know Duncan could be so sappy! Well, we've made it to the final five! Who is going to go home next time on Total, Drama, ALL STARS!"

**So, how was that Chapter? Hope you guys liked it, review to tell me what you think, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my Profile! See Ya!**


	11. The Fantastic Five become the Devious 3!

**Hello again everybody! Guess what! I'm posting a chapter at night! Yeah, I was allowed to stay up, so I decided to write another chapter! Oh, and I'm going to end the poll at the end of Sunday, because I'm going to start writing the new Fan fiction you guys choose on Monday! So don't forget to vote! Anyways, time for your chapter!**

"Last time on Total, Drama, All Stars, we had the return of Psycho Zoey, Alejandro and Zoey formed an Alliance, and we got to reveal the contestants, deepest, darkest secrets, remind me to insult Duncan about his favourite color, and in the end, Harold won the challenge and brought Alejandro to the Spa Hotel, hoping to get an alliance, and Duncan's Love of his life was sent home! Who's going to go home today, will Harold's plan succeed, and will these dumb interns remember to bring me REAKFAST! Find out right here, right now, on Total, Drama, ALL STARS! Seriously guys, I'm hungry!"

Clip showing Alejandro and Harold at the Spa Hotel:

" I Must thank you Harold for letting me accompany you to the Spa Hotel!" Alejandro says, eating another pancake.

"It was nothing really! I Mean, you're my friend and all, right Alejandro?" Haeold says, taking a sip of the chocolate milk the butler gave him.

" Por supuesto que estamos, but I know you Harold, someone of your genius and skills must have some greater reason to bring me here, what is it you must ask?"

"Huh, well, here it is Alejandro, I was wondering if we could, maybe, form an alliance, if you want, I mean, you're for sure the best player here, and I was hoping maybe you could help me make it to the final four…"

"Eso sería perfecto! Of course Harold, you have yourself a deal!"

Confessional:

Harold: Awesome! Now that me and Alejandro are in a alliance, I'm a shoe in to make it in the final four! I just have to make sure Duncan doesn't find out….

Alejandro: Perfecto! Now that I have Harold and Zoey in an alliance, Duncan está muerto!

End of Confessional.

Boys Cabin:

"Alright Scott, so have you made your choice? Are you going to trust me, or Alejandro?" Duncan asks Scott.

"Duncan, I'm actually really confused, first you tell me not to trust the guy, then you make a plan to vote off Mike, then you tell me not to trust him again? Why do you even think I trust you?" Scott replies.

"Because I know how he wants to eliminate you."

'YOU DO! How?"

"Alright, here it is…. He wants to plant a false immunity statue somewhere on the island, and he would hope you would stumble upon it, and gain a false sense of security so that you wouldn't try in the challenge you found it in, so that when you didn't win immunity, you would easily be eliminated."

"Wow, as much as I hate to admit it, that's ingenious! Although, what makes him think I would be the one who would randomly find the immunity statue?" Scott asks.

"Because he knows that you look for it 24/7, and when you found this one, you wouldn't bother if it had the Chris seal of Approval with it or not."

"Wow Duncan, Thanks! I Guess I can trust you!" Scott says cheerfully.

"I Told you! Now, do you want to help me eliminate Alejandro in today's challenge or what!" Duncan asks, stretching out his hand, hoping for Scott to shake it.

"Yeah, of course I will Duncan!" Scott says, shaking Duncan's hand.

Confessional:

Scott: Well, it's good to know that Duncan is trustworthy, and Alejandro, I'll see you in the flush of shame!

Duncan: Yes! This is perfect! Now that me, Scott and Harold are all voting off Al, there is no way he could survive this week, unless he finds the immunity statue, or wins today's challenge, but even if that happens, we can still take out Zoey! Now all I need to do is tell Harold!

End of Confessional.

"Harold, HAROLD!" Duncan yells, waiting for his response.

"Hey Duncan, what do you need?" Harold asks, with a nervous tone.

"I Just wanted to tell you I got Scott's vote, now that the three of us are going to vote off Alejandro, our majority vote will be greater than the other two, and he will be gone!"

"Yeah, that's just great Duncan…." Harold trails off.

"Hmm, you don't seem very happy about this…. You do realize that we are taking out the biggest threat Total Drama HISTORY has ever seen, right?"

"Of course I do, it's just that…"

"Harold, are you hiding something from me? No, you don't like Al, do you?"

"Of course not! Why do people think I'm gay? Anyway, it's just that me and Alejandro had a little chat yesterday.."

Duncan grabs Harold by the throat and pushes him onto a tree.

"I'll give you 8 seconds to explain to me what that chat was about unless you want a big dental bill this year." Duncan says through his teeth.

'A-Alright, I'll t-talk, Alejandro and I were p-planning to v-vote you off!" Harold tell Duncan this, and receives a less than friendly kick in the balls from Duncan.

"What the hell man! I Thought we had an alliance!" Duncan roars.

"OWW! Ugh, Duncan, we did, until I realized that you're way to strong once you reach the final 5, so I have to get you eliminated so I can have any chance of winning this show!" Harold tells him, putting his hands on his crotch, just for protection.

"Ha, and here I thought that you and I had our conflict resolved, well, it looks like you can continue to have your dreams about me murdering you, because you're about to DIE!" Duncan yells the last word, and storms off.

Confessional:

Harold: Oh GOD! What did I get myself into… is a million dollars really worth a lung transplant?

Duncan: Oh, I'm so going to kill Harold once we are off this hell hole of a show.

End of Confessional.

"Good Morning Campers, meet me outside of the cafeteria for today's challenge!"  
The campers are now seen outside of the cafeteria.

"Hey campers, how was your day going so far?"

"Just Peachy." Duncan says, glaring at the back of Harold's Skull.

"Good to hear it! Anyways, today's challenge is a WWE Style wrestling Competition!"

"All you have to do to win this challenge is stay in the ring the longest against our challenger…. Chef!'

Chef is seen in the boxing ring, with two boxing gloves and a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Alright, first up is Alejandro!"

"Back home they used to call me the oso conquistador since I could defeat any opponent!"

"Sure Al, just get in the ring already, jeez, talk about self- selling, am I right?"

Alejandro rolls his eyes and jumps in the ring.

"Ok, and you're time starts…. NOW!"

Alejandro dodges all of Chef's attacks easily, and even gets to throw a few punches himself, but that's when Chef gets mad…

"Ohh, you asked for it now, pretty boy!" Chef yells, while taking out a paintball gun, shooting both of Alejandro's eyes.

"Ugh, I Can't see!" Alejandro states.

"Perfect!" Chef says, and punches Alejandro out of the ring.

'Wow, that was great Alejandro, you scored a time of 3 minutes and 24 seconds!"

"Okay, next up is Harold!"

Harold walks into the ring, his legs start to wobble.

"Alright, and you're time starts, NOW!"

All it takes is one punch and Harold is knocked out.

" Wow, that really sucked, you scored a time of 3 seconds, wow, that's just sad, it really is."

"Okay, next up is Iz- I mean Zoey!"

Zoey rolls her eyes and walks into the ring.

"Alright, you're time starts now!"

Zoey uses this moment to let out all of her bottled rage out and she starts to beat up Chef, until she finally knocks him out.

"Wow, that was awesome Zoey! But the challenge was to stay in the ring the longest, and you were only in there for 1 minute and 12 seconds."

1 Hour later, when Chef wakes up…

'Alright, next up is Scott!"

Scott walks onto the ring and waits for Chris to say go.

'Alright, you're time starts…. NOW!"

Just like Harold, he doesn't stay in there too long, getting beaten with only 4 light punches.

"Pity, I was hoping I could see more from you, well you scored 1 minute even!"

"Okay, last but not least, Duncan!"

Duncan hops into the ring, with an angry look on his face.

"Okay Duncan, you're time starts now!"

It only takes Duncan one hit to knock out Chef, probably used the anger from earlier to fuel up the punch.

"WOW! Duncan, that was Awesome! You took out Chef in 2 seconds, too bad that was the worst time… so that means Alejandro wins!"

"Yes! I won immunity!"

"Whoa there Al, I never said that you'd win immunity if you won, because from now on, there is no more immunity! Now hurry up and I'll meet you at the elimination ceremony!"

The contestants are seen at the bonfire.

"Harold, if you want any chance of living, do not vote for me!' Duncan yells.

"Hey Duncan, no threats, that's my job! Anyway, time to vote someone off!"

Elimination complete!

"Ohh, this one is interesting! Okay, we have one vote for Duncan, One vote for Alejandro, another one for Duncan, and another One for Alejandro, and the final vote goes to…..

…..

…..

….

… Harold!"

"Wait, does that mean there is a tie breaker?" Duncan asks.

"Nope, budget issues! It looks like you both are going home today!"

Confessional:

Harold: Look, I didn't vote for Duncan! So he can't kill me, okay!"

End of Confessional.

Clip showing Duncan and Alejandro in the toilet.

"Any last words?"

" Hurry up and Flush, this just feels awkward." Duncan says.

"Estoy de Acuerdo!"

"Okay, Okay!"

Chris then flushes the toilet down.

"Well, that was another interesting episode, wasn't it? Well, join us next time for the finale, yes that's right, it's going to be a three person finale! Join us next time on Total, Drama, All Stars!"

** So there was your chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile , and tune in next time for the finale of Total Drama All Stars MY WAY!**


	12. The Greatest Finale of ALL TIME!

**Hello again everybody! I Hope you're ready for the finale of Total Drama All Stars MY WAY! Thanks to the people who voted in the poll, I had around 50 votes in the last ten minutes! Let's hope it's the most dramatic finale you've ever seen (or read!) So, without further ado, time for the finale of TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS MY WAY! (Hope you like it!)! Oh, and give credit to Xinice and fangirl206 for giving me some idea's!**

"Last time on Total, Drama, All Stars, we had some conflict between Harold and Duncan, the teens had to fight against Chef, Alejandro won the challenge, but in the end still got eliminated with Duncan, and now we are down to the final 3! Yup, it's the finale and it's gonna be Awesome! Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama, ALL STARS!"

The final 3 are seen standing on the dock (It's sad really, it's going to be the last time I'm using that sentence!)

"Howdy there! How exciting is it for you guys to be in the final 3!" Chris asks them.

'It's Awesome! This is the farthest I've ever been in Total Drama!" Harold says excitedly.

"Yeah, Same for me too! I'm so going to win this time!" Scott cheerfully says.

"Hmm, this was the same time I got eliminated… I hope that doesn't happen again!'' Zoey says, pouting.

"Yeah, well, we can't necessarily have a 3 person finale, so we'll need a two person tie breaker!" Chris tells them.

"And how are we going to decide who's in the tiebreaker?" Scott asks Chris.

"Well, what I'm planning to do is whoever out of you three got the best time in last week's challenge gets a one way ticket to the finale! Alright, Harold, you got three seconds, which was pretty sad, Zoey, you got 1 minute and 12 seconds, and Scott, although I don't remember this happening, it turns out that you got 2 minutes and 34 seconds!"

WHAT! He did not, and I swear did not get a better time than me!' Zoey yells.

"Hey, don't yell at me, I'm just looking at the times I recorded on this clip book during last week's challenge, here, you can take a look if you want." Chris says, passing Zoey the clip book.

"Ok, Harold, three seconds, Zoey, 1 minute 12 seconds, and Scott….. 2 MINUTES AND 34 SECONDS!" Zoey screams.

"Hey, hold you're horses there Zoey, don't get mad because I completely crushed you and that I'm going to win the million, not you!" Scott says, with a maniacally cackle and a evil smirk drawn on his face.

"BUT IT'S INCORRECT!" Zoey yells.

"Get over it Zoey! You and Harold just meet me at the boxing ring ASAP! The tie breaker is going to be a fight to the semi-death!"

** Confessional:**

**Harold: I HAVE TO FIGHT ZOEY! This is going to be tougher than fighting chef!**

**Zoey: Something's up, I know Scott didn't have a better time than me! Well, at least I only have to fight Harold, not like I have anything to be worried about.**

**Scott: Ok, I'm sorta surprised that worked! I Did change my time 3 days ago, but only so I would have self confidence, but man, it looks like I wasn't placed on the villains team for nothing!**

**End of Confessional.**

"Welcome guys! Hope you two are ready to fight for your spot in the final 2! Oh, and don't worry, I've brought some loyal viewers to watch the finale first hand!" Chris says, motioning to the left.

To the left, you can see 8 of the contestants walk toward them. Mike isn't here since Mal took control, and Cameron isn't here since he is from jail.

"Welcome back guys! How was your time back home?" Chris asks them.

"Oh Chuck, it was amazing, me and Beth went to the mall, and I got the cutest pyjama's ever!" Lindsay squeals.

"And I got to spend time at the gym, Go Sha Lightning!" Lightning says, kissing his biceps.

"What about you and Heather, Alejandro, what did you guys do?" Chris asks teasingly.

" Heather and I took our time together to plot our revenge against you, Chris, and when you least expect it, BAM!" Alejandro says.,

"Ohh, I'm so scared! Anyways, the only reason I brought you losers back was to vote for your favourite player still here! There is one booth for Harold, another for Zoey, and a last one for Scott! So all you have to do is sit down at the booth designated to your favourite player, and sit back and watch the madness!"

Gwen, Alejandro, and Jo sit on Zoey's booth, Duncan, Lightning, Jo, and Lindsay sit at Scott's booth, and Heather is the only one who sits at Harold's booth, everyone looks at her with a weird stare.

"What? The little dweeb needs some support!' Heather says, turning her head, to watch the action.

"Alrighty then, the tiebreaker is very simple, all you have to do is knock out the other person before they knock you out! Now, on the count of three, you guys will start to fight each other!"

Harold and Zoey both climb into the ring, staring into each other's eyes.

"Okay, ready? One….. Two… THREE!" Chris says, getting comfortable to watch the action.

"Okay Harold, we both know you can't beat me, so I just say that you give up so I don't have to hurt you." Zoey says.

"Look Zoey, I came too far to give up now, so if I'm going to lose, I want to lose with dignity, now come on!" Harold tells her, and for once, he had confidence in his eyes.

"Alright Harold, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

They start to fight each other, Harold actually blocked her punches, and every now and then, got to throw one. The match was highly in Zoey's favour, until someone made he lose her focus.

"Oh yeah Zoey, you look so beautiful when you beat up nerds! If only you weren't dating Mike, I'd be all over you right now!" Scott obviously lies.

"What? You think I'm beautiful, wait, what do you mean dating Mike, we bro-" Zoey is unable to finish her sentence since she gets a killer left hook right to the jaw by Harold.

Everyone, including Harold, was shocked that he won.

"Wow, now that's a surprise plot twist! It looks like the scrawny nerd Harold won the tie breaker and is in the finale with Scott for Total Drama ALL STARS!"

**Confessional:**

**Harold: What the hell just happened? I Beat Zoey in a competition that required actual strength? Wow, Leshawana will be so proud!"**

**Scott: So maybe I threw Zoey off her Game, do you actually think I find her attractive, I only said that to throw her game so I wouldn't have to face her in the finale! Now that I have to face Harold in the finale, this is going to be a shoe-in!**

**End of Confessional.**

1 Hour later, when Zoey wakes up, she is asked to sit at either Harold's or Scott's Booth, and she chooses Harold's booth.

"Ugh! If it wasn't for that ugly orange head bloke Scott, I would have been in the final two!" Zoey complains to Heather.

"Oh, Shut up will you! You sound like that snobby C-I-T Courtney!" Heather states.

'Hey! I Heard that! Courtney yells.

"You were supposed to, and why aren't you sitting at a booth?"

"I don't think either of those idiots deserve to even have made it past the final 6!" Courtney yells.

"Whatever, at least they didn't forfeit!" Heather jokes.

"Oh, be quiet you son of a b-" Courtney gets cut off by Chef.

"Whoa, there will be no swearing while I'm here, when I'm away, it's fine, but when I'm here, no way! It's a kid show! Anyways, I would like all of you to follow me to an isolated place in the island, I would like to show you the final challenge of this season!" Chris says, motioning for the teens to follow him.

After 3 hours, the contestants have finally found their way to a hidden place in the island!

"Ugh, why did it take so long?" Duncan whines.

"Oh, it shouldn't, I just purposely kept getting you guys lost.

Everyone just moans.

"Oh, get over it! You've been through worse! Anyways, how are my two finalist, are you guys prepared for the most dangerous, exciting, epic, most dramatic challenge of Total Drama ALL STARS!"

"As ready as I'll ever be, but I guess I have a bit more confidence of going into the finale after beating Zoey, I think I might actually have a chance!" Harold says, with a wide smile on his face.

"Hmph, you might as well give me the million dollars now, as by looking at my competition, I really don't think I have anything to worry about right now, and by the way, I just wanted to say, HA! IN YOUR FACE MA! I TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE IT TO THE FINALS!" Scott says, while grimacing.

"Okay…. Anyways, today's challenge is going to be a mix of two challenges! The first part of this finale is Going to be based of I Triple dog dare you! Alright, so for the first part, the former contestants will get to dare you both to do something, and whoever doesn't chicken out gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge! Alright, the first person getting to make a dare is….. OWEN!"

"Awesome, um, alright, I dare you both to eat dirt!'

"That's it? I eat always eat dirt when I'm sad!' Scott says, taking a handful of dirt and shoving it in his mouth, eating every bit of it.

"Ugh, that's just gross…. Ugh, Come on Harold, it's for 1 million dollars!" Harold then takes a handful of dirt and starts to eat.

"Ugh, man, I think I'm going to be sick!" Harold says, his face turning a pale shade of green.

"No one cares Harold, anyways, next person to dare is… Gwen!"

"Alright, I dare you both to jump of that tree!" Gwen says pointing to the top of the tree beside them.

"Yeesh, you aren't taking it easy on us are you?" Harold complains, while climbing up the tree.

Harold jumps off the tree first, and Then Scott jumps right on top of him.

"Hey, thanks for the soft landing Harold!" Scott laughs at him and walks off.

"OWW!" Harold yells, stretching his back.

"Get over it Harold! Alright, next up is….. Lightning!"

"Sha- Lightning dares you to do a triple back flip right now!"

"Alright, I'll try…." Scott says, sadly, he fails miserably.

Harold….. He failed even worse.

"HA! That was just sad! Anyways, net up to dare you guys is….. Heather! I can't wait to see wait happens!"

"Hmm, I dare you two to shave your hair bald! HAH! Now I can get my revenge for season 1!"

'Ohh NO! Leshawana loves my gorgeous red locks! I Chicken out!" Harold says, holding his hair.

"Well then, it looks like Scott wins the advantage for the second part of the challenge!" Chris says.

** Confessional:**

**Harold: Hmm, maybe that wasn't the best idea I've made…**

**Scott: Well, that was too easy, and I've gotten an advantage for the second part of the finale, I told you, there's no way I could lose!**

**End of Confessional.**

1 Hour later, the final two and the former contestants to where the finale of TDROTI Took place.

"Alright guys! Here is the final part of the finale of Total Drama All Stars! The final part of the challenge is exactly the same as TDROTI finale, you have to build or use whatever you find in this dump and create your armour and weapons to fight your opponents! Whoever can pin the other opponent for 3 seconds, wins the challenge and 1 MILLION DOLLARS! You guys have 10 minutes to create the armour you want and the weapons, oh and since Scott won the advantage, Harold gets a 2 minute disadvantage! So Scott, your time starts now!"

**Confessional:**

**Scott: All I need to do is pin Harold? I Bet even that nerd Cameron wouldn't have a problem with this!**

**Harold: I'm going to lose…. NO! Don't think like that Harold, you still have a chance! If you can take Zoey out in one hit, maybe you have a chance to beat Scott…. Yeah, I could win… no, I WILL WIN!**

**End of Confessional.**

"Hmm, what do I want…. A baseball bat… a hockey mask, and a garbage tin,…. Yeah, that would be good enough, it's not like that little dweeb could do any better!" Scott thinks to himself, while practicing to hit Harold with the base ball bat.

"Alright Harold, your time starts NOW!"

Harold is now seen running over to a bunch of garbage.

"Okay Harold, there is now way you can beat Scott in a head on fight, so I'll have to play it on the defensive side… hmm, maybe if I just get 3 garbage lids and meld them together, that should be enough protection, and when I wear Scott out, I can pin him easily!" Harold thinks to himself, while he starts to meld the 3 garbage lids together.

'Alright, and your time is up… NOW!"

Scott is seen wielding a baseball bat with some spikes he welded to it, a hockey mask (one with the face protection) and a garbage lid.

Harold is seen holding his newly made 3 piece welded garbage lid shield.

"Wow, two completely different takes on how to fight each other…. Anyways, Let the battle BEGIN!"

Scott starts to attack furiously with the baseball bat, repeatedly hitting Harold, luckily for Harold, his quick reflexes were used to be able to move the shield when needed.

"I'm going to completely crush you!" Scott says, panting a bit.

"Oh, no you're not, if you keep this up, I say you'll pass out in ten minutes." Harold calmly says.

"Hey, Harold, did you know that Leshawana is probably watching right now?" Scott says, trying to divert Harold's attention away from the fight.

"You're right! Hi Leshawana! I Love You!" Harold cheekily says.

"Hah, but she won't love you after this!" Scott says, using the time Harold wasn't focused on the fight to steal Harold's shield and throw it away.

"OH NO!" Harold yells, getting beaten furiously by Scott with the baseball bat.

Eventually Scott Knocks out Harold, and he pins him down.

"1.…..

2.…

3! AND SCOTT IS THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS AND THE 1 MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris then declares Scott the winner of Total Drama All Stars.

"YES! FINALLY! AFTER 12WEEKS OF THIS HELL ON EARTH IT'S ALL FINALLY PAID OFF!" Scott yells.

Clip showing all the contestants on the boat, some of them sad, but most congratulating Scott.

"So Scott, what are you going to do with your money?" Duncan asks.

"I don't know, I'll use some of it to help Pa with the farm, and for sure I'll use some to sue Chris!" Everyone cheers.

'Whoa Scott, you don't have to sue, right man? I Mean, you won a million dollars, don't be mad!" Chris weakly says.

"Hmm, we'll see Chris.'' Scott says, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Phew, thanks man! Anyway, thank you all for watching this season of Total Drama, and I hope to see you next season, yup, there is a next season, and this time, with you! So join us next time on Total Drama!"

** Well, there you go! Thank you to all my loyal fans/viewers who read this fan fiction, I am so glad that you helped me have such an amazing time writing this fan fiction, and I hope you tune in next time for my OC Total Drama Series! I'll post the app today, so be Prepared! Thank you again for reading, and for the last time, REVIEW!**


End file.
